What If
by silentshadow01
Summary: What if one part of the story we all know were different, What if Jellal was never truly possessed, lets see how Jellal handles his new found life; T ratings for now probable M rating in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Alright hello everyone and welcome to my first Fairy Tail fanfic, I am a big fan of Fairy tail especially with the Erza and Jellal pairing so when I looked around the website I never notice a what if about Jellal and Erza, so because of that I decided to put it upon myself to be the first start a story based on this what if.  
**

**Alright so before we begin a thank you to my beta reader who helped me with some parts, Secondly characters will be slightly to fully OoC at some parts so my apologies on that.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demonic voice/Possessed"**

**9/1/14: Chapter has been edited for easier reading, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail is rightfully owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, Lets begin**

* * *

Year X776

They kept on torturing me after I tried to save Erza when I killed three of their men just to get to her. I despised killing I truly do but it was the only way to get to her but I was caught and tortured for it. They kept on torturing me until they left to put down some of the other slaves they deemed too uppity for their taste and that so called priest told me to respect his 'god' or I will never leave this place

"God, Huh. There's no such thing" Jellal said bitterly to himself thinking back to all the times he prayed that he and his friends could be saved from this hell-hole. But out of all the times he prayed, he prayed that Erza could be taken away and live a better life even if it means his own freedom "I don't need a god that can't even save a child like me. . . Even if he's real" Jellal muttered to himself not knowing why he's saying that as memories of all the hardships and torments he experience in this place all for the sake of their 'God' that he hardly believes he even exists

Jellal then began to remember the days he and his friends were sent to their cells hungry as punishment, the beatings they get just for crying or working too slow, the cold desolate nights on the cold hard stone slabs while those priest and guards sleep in their warm comfy beds and it was all for the sake of their 'God' "I. . Hate" Jellal said in a whisper that rose with malice and anger as he thought about everything this Island has done to him

**Hate**

"I hate them all. Those guys, their god, I hate this entire world" Jellal spat harshly as he gritted his teeth as he began internally cursing them all

**"Hate strengthens me. . . "** An eerie voice said echoeing in the desolate room causing Jellal to jerk his head up in surprised and look around the empty room only to see there wasn't anyone there **"Those arrogant peons, I've been here the entire time. ."** the eerie voice stated as Jellal kept looking around the room for the voice

"Who, Who's there" Jellal said slightly nervous from the sudden appearance of a disembodied voice that he has no idea where it came from

**"And yet they think they can revive me. . . They want me to take a bodily form. . ."** the voice said as a dark red mist started pouring into the room

"Where are you!" Jellal yelled out desperately as he didn't noticed the mist getting closer to him

**"No matter how much faith you have, it's futile. Without a powerful hatred, you cannot truly feel my presence"** the voice said as the mist draw ever closer to Jellal

"COME OUT!" Jellal yelled out getting scared of the voice as he struggled in the binds that held his hands

**"Your very lucky kid. You have the chance to meet the god worshipped by so many"** The voice said as the mist whirled around Jellal forming a shape of a robed skeletal being **"My name is Zeref. Hate is the reason for my existence"** the voice said as Jellal was soon being consumed by the mist and his world turned dark

* * *

_'Good, a little more and my possession magic and it will take total effect on the boy' _the robed figure of a woman hidden in the dark corner of the room thought to herself with a twisted grin as she poured more of her magic into the possession _'Just a little more and then he'll be a perfect puppet for master Hades plan'_ the figure thought to herself until a burst of magic blasted through area making the robed figure to lose her concentration and break the connection for a split-second

"Shit" the figure cursed out as she tried to continue the possession but stopped when she heard the followers of Zeref getting attacked "Seems I don't have enough time to fully envelop the boy into the possession, Though with the amount of magic I poured into the possession he'll probably still follow out our plans in the future" the figure said to herself as she quickly left the area as she saw a red haired girl carrying two swords go into the room with the boy as she made her escape

* * *

"C-Can't we settle this peacefully.. h-huh" One of the priests said moving back with his fellow priests as Erza moved closer tightening her grip on her swords

"Move" Erza said coldly as she rushed forward striking down the four priests as she ran forward towards the torture chamber they kept Jellal

"Jellal!" Erza yelled out happily when she found him "It's over now! It's all over!" Erza said happily as she cut Jellal down from the post "We all fought back like you said we should!" Erza said with a smile until that smile faded into a frown "But Simon was badly wounded. . and Rob-Ojisan protected me. . and there were plenty more sacrifices, but. ." Erza said slightly sad at the lost of Rob and Simon getting hurt and all those who died trying to be free but she kept her spirits up as she cut the rope that held Jellal's hands together while Jellal stayed quiet through everything she said with his hair bangs shadowing his face

"But we beat them! Now we can all be free now!" Erza said happily tears welled up in joy at the prospect of being free after all this time being stuck in this island and tower as slaves "Come on the others are waiting for us with the ships they stole, We can leave this Island forever!" Erza exclaimed excitedly as she helped Jellal up off the ground

"E-Erza" Jellal said breathlessly as he pulled her into a hug surprising her as she slowly returned it "There'll be no more running" Jellal said and Erza was confused what he said but couldn't help but get a chill down her spine when he said that as it was so cold and empty than his usually spirited and happy self

Jellal tighten his grip around Erza causing her some discomfort "Je-Jellal" Erza said not knowing what to say as the hug is starting to feel like he's trying to break her back as the next words he says next brought chills to her entire body at how cold and dark it sounded

**"True freedom lies right here"**

* * *

"What's going on, where am I" Jellal groaned as his head hurt badly "Why is it so dark" Jellal said barely above a whisper as the entire world seem dank and dark as he began to wander around "Hello~ is anyone here!" Jellal shouted out as there was no response not even an echo and that unnerved him even more as he stood alone in this dark desolate world "W-Where am I" Jellal said scared as he kept walking for awhile as he started feeling cold and tired. He kept walking but the drowsiness was getting to him to the point where he was starting to consider if he should lie down and go to sleep until he heard a familiar voice. Jellal shot his head up looking for the direction the voice came from

"Hello, who's there!" Jellal shouted desperately as he ran towards where the voice came from and began to hear the voices more clearly, especially a girl's voice that he knows all to well which made him run faster "ERZA! ERZA WHERE ARE YOU!" Jellal shouted out desperately as kept on running on endlessly in this bleak world until he saw a speck of light in the distance. Jellal forced his legs to move faster as he ran towards the light that began to grow brighter and brighter until he saw it was a mirror shining brightly in the darkness. He walked up to the mirror and saw his reflection which showed his eyes were blood red "What in the world" Jellal said softly as he touched his face as his reflection did the same until he put his hands onto the mirror and the reflection rippled like water as a new image came to be. Jellal looked at the reflection and it horrified him

"T-That's me but I would never do that" Jellal said horrified at what he saw was an image of him brutally killing the priests that tortured him in front of Erza "Stop, just stop" Jellal said softly to himself in disbelief at what he was watching. He watched as _'He'_ killed the last man and turned to Erza with a sneer on _'His'_ face "No. STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Jellal yelled out banging his fists onto the mirror as he watched in horror as _'He'_ shot Erza back with his magic making her skid across the floor and started spouting out words of true freedom

"Freedom! This isn't freedom this is damn enslavery that I hate, I would never say something like that. . so stop it already, stop it, stop it, STOP IT" Jellal kept on shouting as he banged his fists harder on the mirror and grit his teeth in anger as he watched _'Him'_ choke Erza with his magic "NO PUT HER DOWN, DAMMIT PUT HER DOWN" Jellal stopped banging his fist and started ramming his shoulder against the mirror. He was about to stop when his shoulder began bleeding against the clear reflection but when he saw Erza starting to cry he felt a surge of power going through him

"How dare you" Jellal said softly as his voice was filled with hatred "How dare you MAKE ERZA CRYYYYY" Jellal screamed as his fist was covered in a golden fire as he swung against the mirror one last time as the entire mirror cracked against his fist and went still. After a few seconds later more cracks appeared on the mirror until suddenly the entire bleak world that Jellal was in cracked as if it was made of glass as well. The world settled until everything including the mirror broke away as a bright shined in front of Jellal. Jellal didn't hesitate as he ran towards the light as only one thing mattered to him

"ERZA!"

* * *

The robed woman was on a small ship sailing away from the island as she felt a disturbance in her magic as she quickly jerked her head back quickly at the tower wide eyed "Impossible" the woman said in a quiet voice as she watch the smoke rise from the revolt "How is this even possible, I put enough magic control over him that it should've affected a man twice his age and yet he broke free. How the hell did this happen" the woman said to herself as she went into thought about what to do now and another thought came to mind

"Master isn't going to like this" the woman said quietly as the ship sailed away from the island

* * *

_'Jellal, why'_ Erza thought to herself as she cried and choked slightly from the dark grip of Jellal's magic had on her as she was forced to listen to what Jellal had said about what true freedom is

**"That is your precious 'Freedom'! Live on with the lives of your nakamas resting on your back, ERZAAAA"**_ 'Jellal'_ said as he cackled madly as the dark grip was about to throw Erza into the ocean but stopped as Erza looked slightly confused at Jellal who chocked back his laugh and had a look of shock on his face before he started coughing hysterically as a dark red mist started pouring out of his mouth. The dark grip holding Erza dissipated as it dropped her onto the ground as she watches in shock at what was happening

Jellal is thrashing about as the red mist continuously pours out of Jellal until a wave of magic enveloped him brightly that it blinded Erza a bit. After a moment the light dimmed down as the mist stopped pouring out as Jellal went still with a blank look on his face as his eyes were dull and lifeless. Erza was scared that Jellal died but it was until light shone into his eyes again as he took in a deep breath and looked around until he spotted Erza "Erza, are you okay!" Jellal said rushing towards Erza and tried to grab her to make sure if she's okay only to be smack across his face

"E-Erza what, what is" Jellal said slowly not knowing what's going on

"S-Stay away" Erza said slightly in fear while crawling back from her spot on the floor. Jellal saw the fear she had in her eyes and took a step back when he remembered what he saw what _'He'_ was doing

"E-Erza, I'm sorry I didn't actually mean any of that stuff, please you have to believe me I didn't mean it" Jellal said desperately as he reached his arms out to her as she took another step back that seemed to stab him in the heart when she did

"Please believe me Erza, I don't know why I said all those things. I only remember being tortured and then I heard a voice then everything went dark. I don't know what happened but I, I don't know, something just took control of my body and made me do those things so please believe me that I would never do that or even think of hurting you" Jellal said even more desperately than before as Erza looked at him unsure whether to believe him or not "Please Erza please believe me when I say I would never do this, please forgive me so we could go and finally leave this place already" Jellal said as he was about to cry which Erza saw and pulled him into a hug

"I believe you" Erza said softly feeling her shoulder get slightly moist from Jellal's tears as did Jellal when Erza placed her head on his shoulder as the two stayed like that for awhile until Erza heard someone down at the docks for the last people to hurry up "Come on let's go" Erza said standing up Jellal as the two wiped away their tears and headed down the docks together

"When I wasn't all there I was actually about to give up you know" Jellal said surprising Erza as they continued running towards the docks "It was until I heard your voice that I just forgot about giving up and went towards it. When I followed your voice I saw that _'I'_ hurt you and I wanted it to stop so I tried to get out and back to you" Jellal said not knowing why he said it, probably to get it off his chest as he ran down the path. Erza looked at him slightly embarrassed at the last part he said "I'm sorry for hurting you, I really am" Jellal said sadly as he hung his head down as Erza's face soften

"Don't be" Jellal shot his head and looked at Erza who had a smile on her face "You came back, that's all that matters" Erza said as Jellal looked at her for a bit before smiling back at her

"Can we keep this a secret from the others, I don't want them to worry about me" Jellal asked as Erza thought about it for a bit and nodded in understanding "Thank you" Jellal said softly as Erza smiled in response as the two made it to the docks and got on board the ship their friends were at

Sho who was leaning against the railing of the boat him and his friends and along with many others commandeered saw Erza and Jellal running down the path towards them "Nee-san is coming with Jellal" Sho shouted as Millianna and Wally who stopped watching the movie Wally found and ran up to the railing and looked to see Erza and Jellal running up the boarding ramp as the man behind the wheel of the ship walked over to the railing next to the wheel

"That's the last of them, Lets get the hell away from this accursed island" the man shouted as everyone on board cheered as they started leaving port

"Where's Simon" Jellal asked as he slightly remembered Erza saying that he was hurt

"There are some people who said they used to be doctors trying to help him down below" Millianna said slightly depressed as Wally patted her shoulder trying to calm her down

"But it's okay as were finally get to leave this place like you always wanted nee-san" Sho said happily as Erza and Jellal smiled happily as Millianna cheered and jumped in joy

"But where will we go now" Wally said not wanting to be the one say that but someone had to as they all stopped and looked at him as Erza thought for a moment

"Fairy Tail" Erza said simply as they all looked at her "I remember Rob-Ojisan once told me he was part of a guild and they were like family to him, we should go there together" Erza said as serene smile appeared on her face

"Together" they all said as they sailed off into the distance

* * *

**Cheezy ending I know, Alright so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of many more to come and with that said. . wrote. . written or whatever please leave a review, no flames please and I will see you all later. Have a great day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the next installment of A Jerza What If. . . Still haven't figured out a better name for it *Sigh* . . Well anyways~ I hope you all enjoy this chapter and before we begin**

**Characters will be slightly to fully OoC, sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**9/2/14: I have edited this story for your viewing pleasure, enjoy**

**Now then without further adieu, lets begin**

* * *

A group of children could be seen from a distance of Magnolia as they made their way towards it "Are we there yet" Millianna said with a tired groan as they've been walking for the past few hours

"Don't worry we're almost there so just hang on a bit more" Erza said as she was leading her friends towards Magnolia with the map they got from one of the escapees.

Apparently one of the escapees was the co-owner of the Heart Kreuz company and he promised to do whatever in his power to repay them for freeing him. So the first thing the man did was go to the nearest bank and withdrew some of his funds to give to them. He also gave them new clothes to wear, of his brand of course, and gave them a map while teaching them how to read it so they could find their way to Magnolia Town. He then told them if they ever need anything just go to his home in Hargeon Town.

Millianna whined about having to keep walking as Simon would at this point tell her to stop complaining about it but couldn't with all the bandages on his face that only his left eye still visible behind it all. They were finally coming up to the gates of Magnolia as they all stopped to look at the city in amazement "Wow it's so pretty here" Millianna said in awe as they passed through the gates to the city and walked down a random street.

They continued walking down the street until Jellal let out a sigh "We're lost aren't we" Jellal said bluntly making Erza flinch

"N-No we're not. I know exactly where we're going" Erza said nervously while heading down a street that was the exact opposite way to Fairy Tail.

"Erza, Admit it. We're lost" Jellal said dryly as they've been walking for more than an hour and haven't found the guild yet

"Nee-san, are we there yet" Sho said tiredly his body drooping slightly along with Millianna and Wally while Simon was tired as well but endured it

". . . Fine, we'll ask someone" Erza hissed under her breath as she crossed her arms with a pout while Jellal chuckled at her action. He turned and approached a random civilian asking the person where Fairy Tail was

Jellal returned quite quickly after talking to the random civilian "Well" Erza asked dryly

"It's on the other side of town. The opposite way we came from if I might add" Jellal said with his eyes twitching in slight irritation while Erza choked before looking away with slight shame on her face. Jellal sighed shaking his head slowly "Come on, lets go" Jellal said tiredly as he led the group in the right direction of the guild.

They soon arrived to a large guild with a loud commotion happening inside "I guess this is it" Jellal said as they all looked at the entrance of the building with its symbol hung up high in front of it

"Well. What are we waiting for" Erza said with a small smile as she walked ahead of the others

Erza walked up to the large double door and took a deep breath before pushing it open to reveal a lively group of mages messing around with each other. When Erza and her group took a step into the guild all the mages stopped what they were doing and stared at them wondering what they are doing here

"Erza-Nee, I don't like their stares" Sho said fidgeting slightly from their gazes along with Millianna and Wally

"It's alright, they're only curious why we're here" Erza said gently before addressing the guild "Is the master here!?" Erza asked aloud as an old short man jumped down from the second floor with a flip but landed on his head and fell down on the other side of the bar

Erza, Simon and Jellal sweat-dropped while the rest of their friends laughed a bit from the old man's antics. The old man grumbled a bit as he climbed back onto the table and dropped down onto the stool in front of him "How's it going, I'm master Makarov Dreyar. It's a pleasure" Makarov said with a smile as he waved to them with one hand as the other hand grabbed a mug of beer from the counter "So what can I do for ya" Makarov asked politely while taking a swig of his beer

"We wish to join Fairy Tail" Erza said seriously as her friends nodded

"Oh ho, tell me why would you want to join Fairy Tail" Makarov said happily as he took another swig of his beer

"It's because I was told about Fairy tail by Rob-Ojisan and I promised him that I would join" Erza said with a hint of remorse when she talked about Rob

Makarov gave out a happy laugh "I haven't heard from Rob in years, how is he doing" Makarov said taking a sip of his beer

"He's dead" Jellal said bluntly as his friends all flinched at his bluntness about the sensitive subject

Makarov spat out his beer and looked at their distraught faces ". . .Dead. . Damn it Rob" Makarov said softly taking a deep breath before addressing them "Would it be too much if you explain what happened" Makarov asked softly as they nodded "Come on" Makarov said as he led them into his office.

Makarov closed the door behind them as he walked around his desk and sat down in his chair "Now, would you like to start at the beginning at how this happened" Makarov asked softly as they nodded

Erza and Jellal told him of them being slaves along with Rob, which when Makarov heard that he put his head down and sigh softly at the thought of his friend being a slave. Erza then told how Rob gave his life to protect hers while telling her to live her life to be free for him. Erza kept the part about Jellal to herself and Jellal gave her a subtle nod of appreciation when she didn't say anything about what happened to him.

After hearing their story Makarov contemplated a bit with what he heard as they all fidgeted slightly in the uneasy silence. Makarov gave out a loud sigh "Rob would do something like that, I'm not complaining though seeing as I would do the same for anyone else" Makarov said with another sad sigh as he looked over his shoulder to a picture on a shelf.

Erza looked to where he was staring and saw the picture was a younger version of Makarov, a woman with pink hair, a man with a spike collar, another man wearing a suit, a man with a square chin, and what made her eyes widen slightly was the tall man in his later years with the familiar features that she knew very well

"That looks like Rob Ojisan" Millianna said quietly as Makarov gave out a quiet laugh

"That's correct, he was part of this guild long before I was a guild master" Makarov said as he extended his arm surprising the group when he did that. He plucked the picture off the shelf and handed it to the group of children to look at

The younger three of the group looked at the picture while the three older members remained focus on Makarov "Well before we do anything, you'll need to get those wounds checked over. They may be covered up very well but it doesn't mean you can't get a professional to give you a quick check up, especially when two of you are missing an eye" Makarov said as he glanced at Erza and Simon who flinched when he reminded them of their missing eyes.

The two nodded as Sho returned the picture to Makarov before they all headed out of the office and out of Magnolia. They walked into the forest east of Magnolia and made it to a clearing where they all saw a house made from a large tree. The tree was quite large and had a feel of peacefulness as woodland creatures were scurrying about the area undisturbed by their presence

The door to the house opened and an elderly woman with pink hair came out and the children instantly saw it was the woman that was in the picture in Makarov's office "What do you want Makarov, you know I hate having humans around and that includes brats" the woman said bitterly with distaste

"Now, now Porlyusica lets not be hasty here, the children here have gone through a lot and some of them needs some help. Like the girl here" Makarov said pointing to Erza's eye

Porlyusica looked at Erza for a bit "Let me see your eye" Porlyusica said sternly as Erza complied and lifted her eye patch "That's a nasty wound you got there. ." Porlyusica said as she placed her hand beneath her chin "It won't be an easy job, getting you to see out that eye again" Porlyusica said as she gestured Erza to put the eye patch back on

"Oh don't be like that now. She's got such a beautiful face, it would be a terrible shame to leave it like this" Makarov said dramatically and before Porlyusica could chastise him for being a pervert the two kids next to Erza beat her to the punch. Jellal and Simon both glared harshly at Makarov that the elderly man started to sweat bullets while trying to hide his fear by putting up a smile while not meeting their glares

It was until a small spark of golden magic that floated around Jellal did Makarov and Porlyusica take notice of his latent abilities. Erza slapped both their heads to stop their glares but quickly apologized to Simon as he clenched his bandaged head in pain.

Porlyusica picked Makarov by his ear and pulled him aside "Where exactly did they come from" Porlyusica asked

"Well apparently Rob wanted them to come here. The girl says it's because of a promise she made with him" Makarov said looking at the children while noticing Porlyusica's eyes widen in shock

"Rob! Where is then!" Porlyusica exclaimed in shock

"Dead, they tell me" Makarov said gravely as Porlyusica looked over to the group who heard what they were talking about and was distraught for a bit

Porlyusica looked at their distraught faces and sighed "Alright you damn human brats, get in and don't touch anything" Porlyusica said dryly as she jerked her to the open door to her house. They all piled in along with Makarov as he sat in the corner knowing better than to disturb Porlyusica when she's working

"Alright then, seeing as most of you aren't injured or in serious medical need you'll wait your turn. Boy since you're the most damaged of the group you're up first" Porlyusica said pointing to Simon when she gestured him to sit on the stool next to her. When Simon sat down on the stool Porlyusica unraveled the bandages around his face

"Hmm~ some third degree burns from magic that been tended to as well as possible using normal means, a broken jaw that I have no idea how it's still on your face with the amount of damage it's sustained, and you're missing an eye as well" Porlyusica said making her diagnoses of Simon's injuries

"Hold on" Porlyusica said as she began tending to the burn wounds with some medical gel she whipped out from the cabinet next to her. When she got to his jaw she began mixing materials into a liquid and into a needle

"Now this won't hurt a bit" Porlyusica said as she gripped his jaw making him flinch slightly "This will hurt a lot" jabbed it into Simon's jaw injecting the liquid slowly. Simon tried to yell but was muffled as Porlyusica held his mouth shut "Oh quiet you big baby, what I injected into you will heal your jaw in a matter of days so quit complaining" Porlyusica said harshly as she pulled the needle out

Porlyusica then pulled out something that looks like a metal jaw "Now I'm going to put this on you to stop you from hurting your jaw anymore than it is so it could heal properly" Porlyusica said as she placed the metal jaw that was slightly too big for Simon "Now for your eye I will have to make an replacement so I'll wait until later when I make the red head's eye as well" Porlyusica said as she lifted him off the stool and dropped him down next to his friends

"Boy come here" Porlyusica said gesturing to Jellal who quietly walked up and sat down on the stool "Remove your shirt" Porlyusica said sternly as Jellal complied as he took his shirt off revealing his entire upper body was covered in bloody wounds that some have pus spilling out slightly "How did this happen" Porlyusica said as her eyes narrowed at the wounds knowing from the years of her medical experience these types of wounds come from being tortured

"I-I don't want to talk about it" Jellal said as Porlyusica knew better than to ask. She began to clean his wounds with him flinching ever so often and as she cleaned his wounds she felt his Eternano container and was quite exceptionally larger than his age is supposed to be. When she delved deeper she felt something that made her eyes narrow slightly so keeping in mind to talk to Makarov about it later

"There, change your bandages once a day to keep the wounds clean" Porlyusica said as she finished bandaging Jellal up

Jellal got off the stool and went back to his friends "Next" Porlyusica said dryly as Wally went up as Millianna and Sho pushed him towards the pinkette "Let's see, just some minor scrapes and bruises nothing to worry about. Here drink this" Porlyusica said checking him over before pushing a small vial in Wally's face

Wally gingerly grabbed the vial and drank the contents before choking on the bitter taste "If medicine was to taste good then no one would appreciate the medical properties they have so suck it up. That goes for the rest of you seeing as the two of you have the same injuries as the boy here" Porlyusica said as she tossed two vials to Millianna and Sho

The two looked at the vials for a bit "Drink" Porlyusica said harshly as the two flinch before taking a deep breath before downing the vial and coughing harshly like Wally. Erza placed a hand on both of their backs to calm them down as Millianna stuck her tongue out from the taste while Porlyusica was busy making something

After a few minutes Porlyusica finished what she was making "Alright, boy come here for your eye" Porlyusica said as Simon sat back down on the stool as she pulled the bandage on his eye and began placing his new eye in. After a few moments Porlyusica finished "There. Open your eyes now" Porlyusica said as Simon opened both of his eyes and smiled behind the metal jaw "Can you see out of it" Porlyusica asked as Simon nodded happily

"Thank you" Simon said with a hoarse voice from not talking in so long

Porlyusica just waved him off "Girl your next" Erza complied as she walked past Simon and sat down on the stool and took her eye patch off as Porlyusica began implanting her eye. After a bit Porlyusica finished "How's that" Porlyusica asked

"I-It's healed" Erza said shaking a bit

"can you see all right" Porlyusica asked

"Yes" Erza said simply

"Good, now you brats can get out, I can't stand the sight of you humans any longer" Porlyusica said harshly as tears fell out of Erza's left eye

"It's healed" Erza said softly as Jellal and the others saddened a bit when they saw her crying

"Nee-san why are you crying" Sho asked softly as he walked up to her

"It's nothing, I'm just happy that's all" Erza said with a smile while the tears only fell from her left eye

"Your only crying from one side"

Erza was surprised when Porlyusica said that as she noticed she was only crying from her left eye "That can't be right, I'm sure I mixed it all perfectly" Porlyusica said as she went through her recipe book

"It's okay, I've already shed half of my tears anyway" Erza said as she was pulled into a hug by her friends

"That may be so, but it doesn't mean we like to see you cry" Jellal said softly as Erza returned their hugs

If Porlyusica didn't care what others would think as she would've cracked a smile at the scene but didn't as Makarov would've made a jibe at her saying she's gone soft "Well if you're well enough to hug each other. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Porlyusica shouted as she brandished a broom out of nowhere and chased them out of her house but grabbed Makarov by his collar "We need to talk" Porlyusica said seriously as Makarov nodded knowing it was important

"Oy, go back to the guild and I'll make the arrangements of you joining our guild. I'll be back there in a little bit" Makarov shouted to the receding figures of the kids as he saw that Erza and Jellal both heard him and gave him an O.K gesture as they headed towards the guild

After they were gone from their sight Porlyusica turned to Makarov "You sensed the blue haired boy's Eternano when it flared correct" Porlyusica questioned

"Yes, he has quite the exceptional amount of potential. The girl as well I can't wait to see what they become in the future" Makarov said with a smile and a small chortle

"When I was examining the boy I felt something wrong with his container" Porlyusica said as Makarov's expression went stern

"It was like a thin layer of magic was forcibly wrapped around his Eternano container" Porlyusica said as Makarov's eyes widened in shock

"What do you mean" Makarov asked seriously

"When I sensed the magic it was of a strong possession magic that was borderline of dark magic" Porlyusica said gravely as Makarov narrowed his eyes when she mentioned it was dark magic

"Is the boy going to be a problem" Makarov asked warily in case he has to protect his 'children' from harm

"No that's the thing about it. It's not tampering with his magic or his willpower, not anymore at least. For some reason the layer of magic residue is actually acting as if it was a conductor of Eternano for the boy" Porlyusica said as Makarov was even more shocked when he heard that

"Are you saying the boy can draw in Eternano faster than anyone else" Makarov asked for clarification which he got when she nodded

"That's correct, I wouldn't even be surprised if magic that's laced around his container causes his container to grow larger by the year because of the force amount of Eternano that's going to enter his body. I'm going to have to make some pills for him to slow down the process a bit so it doesn't hurt him from excess amount of Eternano" Porlyusica said turning to direction the children left from "But it makes you wonder what would happen if he practices his abilities and hones in his magic. He could probably be one of the youngest Ten Wizard Saints in existence" Porlyusica said as Makarov looked in the direction of his guild in awe

"But you mustn't forget that it is dark magic that is helping him, Possession magic to boot" Porlyusica said taking Makarov's attention back as she continued "Just because it's helping him now doesn't mean it'll not one day try to do what it was created for and try to take him over" Porlyusica said in grave importance as Makarov nodded grimly

"Do you know when it may happen" Makarov asked softly

Porlyusica just shrugged "Who knows, it may happen tomorrow, the day after, next week, a month, a year, who knows It'll just be plain lucky if he goes through his entire life without worry of that taking control of him" Porlyusica explained as Makarov saddened at the thought the boy will always be in danger of possession

"I guess the only thing we can really do is pray that never happens" Makarov said solemnly as Porlyusica nodded

"I guess so. Now then, GET OFF MY PROPERTY" Porlyusica shouted as she brandished her broom and began swinging at Makarov who ran away from her and left her property

When Makarov left Porlyusica let out a dry huff as she went back to her house but not looking back in the direction of the guild "That boy will either do great good or bring terrible misery to his friends. I guess time will only tell" Porlyusica said with tsk before entering her home with the door shut behind her.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now then please leave a comment, review, PM, Etc. and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and it's good to see you again. I have nothing to say but to enjoy this chapter, so before we begin**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

** Magic Name and or ability**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**9/2/14: Chapter edited for viewing pleasure, enjoy**

**Now without further adieu, let's begin**

* * *

It has been about a week Erza and her group joined Fairy Tail in open arms as they have been stamped with the Fairy Tail guild mark by Makarov. Erza had her mark in a deep blue on her left arm, Jellal and Simon both had their marks on their right on in red. Sho got his on his back and in red as well. Millianna had hers on the back of her neck in yellow and Wally had his on his right hand in black

During the first few days in Fairy Tail Millianna, Sho, and Wally had shown characteristics of being capable of using magic so one of the older members of the guild volunteered to train them in the basics. Simon, Jellal, and Erza showed more capable magic abilities, especially Jellal's when Makarov told him his magic is **Heavenly Body Magic** which is one of the most powerful forms of magic there is. The trio were to be trained under the guidance of a senior mage while they figure out their training preferences as no one could truly teach them how to use their magic properly

Erza from what is that she shown is **Sword Magic** and **Requip** which in turn was something she was okay with as it gave her a chance to become the knight that would protect the weak like she envision. Makarov gave her a practice wooden sword to use but within the hour she the practice sword she decimated everyone in her age category and higher, her friends excluding. Because Makarov was impressed from her quick understanding of how to wield a blade, and brutality from all the unconscious people, he gave her a steel sword to practice with as she now kept her wooden sword in a pocket dimension which she easily learned how to do.

Simon discovered he has **Darkness Magic, **Makarov warned Simon not to use this magic other than to protect himself or his friends or else people would suspect he was a dark mage. Because no in the guild knew how **Darkness Magic** works Simon had to self teach himself how to use it and figure out how to implement it in fights. So when he wanted to test an idea he had Erza got him a willing test subject who was _NOT_ being forced by Erza that she would threaten to break their bones if they decline

Jellal's abilities were a bit of a touch and go when he tried to use it the first time. When Jellal first used his **Heavenly Body** he took a step forward not knowing he entered **Meteor** and rammed into the wall on the opposite side of the guild. During this he found out apparently his clothing can't handle **Heavenly body** as his clothing when he took that step forward and during the split-second he rammed into the wall all of his clothes turned to shreds and lit on golden fire leaving him completely naked. Erza wouldn't look at him without blushing heavily and looking away for two days straight because of that incident.

Now currently the three are huddled around a table talking "So are we going to take our first mission today" Erza asked her friends as she wore a white shirt, blue skirt and brown boots with her sword on her side. Simon wore a toga of sorts in a deep blue color and a turban, along with his metal jaw. Jellal wore a black long sleeve shirt, dark blue pants and black boots that were made to withstand his **Heavenly Body Magic, **thanks to Makarov special ordering them for him

"Sure I think we're decent enough to do a somewhat decent mission" Jellal said halfheartedly

"I don't really of approve of doing a mission yet but if we do a low ranking one I don't really mind" Simon said sternly as Erza pouted slightly

"Fine, but we're doing a C rank job, not a D rank or an E rank. Got it" Erza said seriously as she believed the three of them could accomplish a C rank job while the others looked slightly skeptical

"Still, we're just 11 or so and Simon is 12. I think we need to ease our way into doing these jobs and not be cocky about it" Jellal said with a tired sigh as they have tried to figure out how old they were because the time they spent in the tower of heaven took some years away from their childhood which made them think how old are they now. It was due to Porlyusica who made an educated guess from their stature and how they appear that Erza and Jellal is around 11 while Simon was 12 as he was taller and more older looking then the others. Millianna, Sho and Wally due to their young stature and the fact they still had their baby fat was classified around 8 years old

"Just because we're young doesn't mean we can't take them on" Erza said determinedly as Jellal and Simon raised a brow at what she said

"What do you mean, 'We can't take _THEM_ on'" Simon said slowly for emphasis as Erza gave out a weak, strained chuckle while Jellal gave her a blank look

". . . You got us a mission already, didn't you" Jellal deadpanned as Erza flinched slightly from the accusatory tone Jellal had in his voice

". . . Maybe" Erza said looking away sheepishly while the other two sighed

"Alright I'll bite, what is it" Jellal said tiredly along with Simon nodding as an ecstatic look appeared on Erza's face as she pulled out the job request and placed it on the table in front of them

"The job is just to deal with the thugs that won't leave the bar in Shirotsume town. The owner has asked for some mages from Fairy Tail to come and make them leave" Erza said excited to do a job while Jellal and Simon mulled over the idea of doing this. They may have fought people and mages older than them but that was from a buildup of rage from years of abuse that it piled up to their boiling point where they began fighting back. This however was only to make someone leave a bar because they were hired to do so, not because it was necessary to survive

"Come on it'll be easy with the three of us fighting together to get rid of them. Plus with your **Darkness Magic** you'll be able to make everyone blind for a bit while me and Jellal take them out with ease" Erza said ecstatically while the two gave her a look of doubt

"First, It's 'Jellal and I'" Simon corrected her as Jellal chuckled a bit while Erza pouted "Secondly, I still haven't been able to much with my magic except maybe blind one or two guys in darkness" Simon said as he rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment that his friends are better mages than him even though he was older than the two

"So what. That just means you'll have to aim at the leader of the group so we could take him out first before dealing with the rest" Erza said determined as Simon sighed knowing there is no way out of this job as long as Erza wants to do it. Simon contemplated for awhile before answering

"Fine we'll do the job but if we see that the job is harder than it should we'll leave before we do anything we'll regret. Got it" Simon demanded as Erza nodded vigorously before jumping out of her seat and taking the job request to Makarov

Simon let out a heavy sigh as he dropped his head down slightly while Jellal gave him a pat on his back "Cheer up Simon, sure we are about to do something that will show whether we make it or break it in the mage world but let's at least put up a smile while we bash those thugs in" Jellal said supportively as Simon gave him a bland look

". . . .You just want to see how strong you are, don't you" Simon questioned as Jellal looked away with a weak chuckle Simon sighed once more "Why am I the only sane one of our age group" Simon muttered to himself as he shook his head

Erza soon came back to their table "He said we can, come on let's get packed and head out" Erza said excited as she left the two before they got the chance to say something as she left the guild

". . . She doesn't even realize we have no idea how to get there, does she" Simon deadpanned while Jellal sighed

"I'll go ask master"

* * *

After asking Makarov how to get to Shirotsume town, the trio got ready, said goodbye to their friends and hopped on a train towards Shirotsume town. The trio sat in their train compartment in silence as Erza was reading a book, Simon was looking out the window and Jellal was taking a nap. The train ride took only a couple hours until they reached the town and headed got out of the train stretching a bit before heading towards the bar they were requested to go to.

"I think it's supposed to be right around this cor-" Erza said but stopped when a chair few out a window and they saw it was the bar they were supposed to help out. Erza scowled as she ran ahead of the others towards the bar

"Dammit Erza" Simon muttered out before Jellal and him followed her. Erza ran into the bar and saw about ten burly men laughing about while throwing random furniture and chugging down beer while one of them was harassing the waitress

Erza didn't waste another second as she dashed forward and jumped in the air with a kick directly at the man who was harassing the waitress. The man dropped like a sack of bricks as his body landed on the ground unconscious with a thud. All the other thugs stopped what they were doing to stare at Erza. They all then got up from their seats and glared at her as she glared back. Erza soon turned to the waitress "You alright" Erza asked as the waitress nodded "Good. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to finish my job and get rid of these thugs" Erza said seriously as one of the thugs gave out a laugh

"What's this little brat think she's doing" one of the thugs slurred out as he sauntered towards Erza

Jellal and Simon entered when they saw Erza jump up high she kicked the thug's face who was in front of her staggering back as he held his face in pain. The thug stopped staggering and was about to attack Erza only for Simon use his magic as his eyes turned red and a seal appeared in front of his eyes

**"Dark Burst"**

The thug was hit by an invisible blast that sent flying into the wall. Jellal turned his head slowly towards Simon and gave him a blank look before a smirk appeared on his face "So. What was that about not being able to do anything with your magic" Jellal joked as Simon chuckled

"Truthfully that is the extent of my ability and I could only do it two or three times before I feel the drain of my Eternano" Simon explained as Jellal nudged Simon

"Doesn't mean you can't join in" Jellal said as he activated his **Heavenly Body Magic **as he saw Erza was about to be swarmed by the other thugs

**"Meteor"**

Jellal shot forward in an aura of golden magic as he charged one of the three men that started attacking Erza who was fighting back with her sword and tackled him into the wall that knocked him out in an instant. Erza at this time was swinging her sword, parrying the attacks from the metal poles the two thugs used to attack her with. Erza made the two stagger back giving her a moment to charge and take both of them down in an instant. Erza didn't waste anytime as she went towards the others.

Jellal after moving away from the man he tackled rolled away from a blast of fire and turned to see that three of the five remaining thugs were mages "ERZA!" Jellal shouted to her as she already jumped up and took down the two normal thugs leaving the mages intact

"I know" Erza said as she stood in front of them with her sword in a upward stance

"Little girlie thinks she can tango with the adults it seems" The shorter one of the three mages scoffed as Erza scowled at them while the one in the back sat down at a table with his arms crossed and crossed his legs as well

"Deal with the kids would you" the man said as the other two complied and went after Erza and Jellal. Simon on the other hand, while this was happening covered himself in darkness and waited for his moment. He admits he wants to join but he isn't as strong as his friends are

Erza fought against the mage in front of her who was massive in comparison of the other two and saw he was a **Earth Magic** user "Come little girlie, I'll bury you alive" the man threatened as Erza clamped her hand against her mouth to hold in her laughter. The man's voice was the complete opposite of what she expected when she heard that squeaky yet mousy voice he spoke in

This seems too irritate the man as he pulled out a boulder the size of Erza's head out underneath the floorboards, destroying it in the process, and threw it at Erza. Erza composed herself and moved out of the way by jumping over it. While over the boulder she kicked the boulder to give her a boost forward. Erza began sidestepping past the man's attacks as he threw boulder after boulder at her

"If that's really all you can do, then that's pretty sad" Erza taunted as she closed the distance and jumped up with her sword held up high "Try to fight me again when you're stronger" Erza said as she brought her sword down slashing the man vertically as he slowly toppled over on his back unconscious. Erza turned to the leader prepared to fight him

Jellal was using Meteor to dodge the Fire mage's attacks. Jellal was in constant defense as he was dodging a variety of flame base attacks one of which annoyed him as it acted as a homing missile that he was _STILL_ running from _'Okay, this is getting annoying'_ Jellal thought angrily to himself as he redirected his trajectory and aimed at the mage who ducked his charge

Jellal who landed behind the mage smirked as the flame missiles was heading straight at its own caster. The mage smirked as the missiles vanished "Kid do you really believe that I would be hit by my-AGH!" the mage shouted in pain as Jellal punched the man's gut with a **Meteor** boosted punch. The mage fell to his knees and fell down holding his gut in pain and passed out

". . . . . Either we're very strong children. Or these guys just plain suck" Jellal said to himself while shaking his head before turning to the leader of the group who clenching his fist so hard he pierced the palm of his skin and started to bleed. Jellal walked up to Erza who was in a fighting stance and nodded to her

". . . . Was yours easy as mine" Erza asked as Jellal nodded

"Yep. Kinda sad really" Jellal said as Erza murmured an agreement

The leader frothed at the mouth in anger at what he heard "YOU DAMN BRATS I WILL MAKE SURE THE BOTH OF YOU WILL PAY FOR ATTACKING MY MEN!" The leader shouted in fury as neither Jellal nor Erza flinched when he yelled. Slowly a smirk appeared on their faces as they began to chuckle "What's so funny" the leader demanded as Erza answered with a victorious yet smug smirk

"There were three of us"

The leader took a second to take in what he heard before his eyes went wide and looked for the third member before feeling something on his back. He slowly turned to see the metal jaw boy

"You really aren't the brightest person around. Aren't you" Simon smirked and before the man could retort or attack Simon a seal appeared in front of Simon's face as his eyes turned red as he muttered two words

**"Dark Burst"**

the man was sent flying by an invisible explosive force to his face as he landed with a thud. The man still conscious staggered to get up, swaying slightly as blood dripped from his head "You damn brat I'm going to KILL YOU!" the leader shouted and powered up a spell. . only for Jellal appeared above him and give him a downward windmill kick that was powered by his **Meteor** as he slam the thug's face into the ground causing spiderweb cracks below him in the wooden floorboards

Jellal turned to the others "Why didn't you guys attack?" Jellal asked as his friends shrugged

"Like I said, I only have enough for two or three shots. The last one took a lot out of me so I can't do anything at the moment" Simon explained as the two turned to their only female teammate

"I just wanted to see how powerful he could become" Erza said simply as Jellal and Simon nearly face-faulted at that

Jellal recovering his balance gaped "Why?" Jellal asked uncertain if he wanted to hear it

"Because fighting a stronger enemy is more fun" Erza said with smile as the two gave her a blank look

". . . . . You know what, forget it. Come on lets go get the reward and leave" Jellal said shaking his head at Erza's answer as he hoped that no one would follow that answer of just letting the enemy get stronger so you could fight them

After the waitress paid them for dealing with the thugs they began to leave the bar only for them to hear something creaking. The trio turned to see the damage the bar endured during their fight as the support beams began to break away slowly. The trio and the waitress slowly edged towards the door before they heard another loud crack and ran for it. The second the last person got out the entire building came down behind them

Everyone on the streets looked at the destroyed bar as Jellal looked at the destroyed bar in shock and slight fear as he saw the man who requested the job came down the street. The man stopped when he saw his bar and fell down to his knees "MY BAR!" the owner shouted in tears

Jellal started backing away as he noticed the man shaking in anger "I think we should go" Jellal murmured to his friends who quickly nodded and tried to slip away

"YOU! STOP THEM" the trio flinched when the owner shouted at them as he began chasing them with a mob behind him

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID THIS HAPPEN SO QUICKLY!" Simon shouted in surprised that they formed a mob so quickly

"Don't know, don't care. Just run!" Jellal exclaimed as the trio ran from the mob until they finally lost them when they jumped onto the moving train back to Magnolia

The trio was panting heavily as Erza gave out a small happy laugh "Well, at least we finished our job" Erza said giggling as the others we're giving her a blank look before joining her laughter

After they settled down Jellal had a grave look on his face "Let's hope master is forgiving when it comes to collateral damage" Jellal said as they all had a dry laugh as they returned back to Fairy Tail with their first job. . . somewhat well done. . . mostly

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this update and I'll see you all later so please leave a comment, review, PM and please no flames. Thank you for reading have a great day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone it's been a long time hasn't it and I apologize for that, it's just that I've been busy with my other stories making me not have time for this so I apologize. Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now then without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

"So you took care of the thugs that were in the bar, then you accidentally destroyed said bar" Makarov said as he sat cross legged on top of the bar counter as the Erza, Jellal, and Simon held their heads down

"We're sorry master" Erza said with her head held down lower

"What? It's just property damage, it's not like you killed anyone" Makarov said nonchalantly as the trio looked up at him in complete shock

"EH!?" The trio shouted in disbelief as Makarov laughed at that

"Causing property damage just shows that you're Fairy Tail alright. Most of the members here caused damage while on the job at one time or another, you're just following the unspoken tradition we have here" Makarov said happily with a mirthful chortle

"So we're off the hook then?" Jellal asked desperately

"I wouldn't say that" Makarov stated making them all flinch "You still need to pay for the damages because even if we do pay for it, it doesn't mean we have money to just flaunt around, that's why the guild takes a portion of the money you get so they could either upgrade the guild or pay off debt" Makarov explained as he snapped his fingers towards the barkeep and the man sent a mug of beer back to the master "So that means you'll need to go back out and do another job, try not to destroy something this time. . . Ah who am I kidding, we'll always destroy something even if it's an accident" Makarov stated with a laugh as he took a sip of his beer

The trio smiled as they nodded as they dashed off to the request board "Those three, I see great potential for them" Makarov said softly as he drank his beer peacefully in the middle of the new bar fight that broke out just a moment ago

* * *

"It's been only two days and you somehow made the fines from property damage triple, HOW!" Makarov shouted in utter disbelief as he stared at the notice the bank sent him in complete shock as the trio were sitting in seiza position with their heads held down low

"Apparently very easily" Simon joked dryly as the other two let out a dry laugh while Makarov sighed

"So how exactly did this even happen" Makarov asked dryly

"Well we did as you said and looked for some jobs, and well we did find some good ones but the outcomes. . . Well~" Jellal said as he looked away from the master's gaze who sighed

"Alright I won't even ask how, just tell me what you destroyed" Makarov stated tiredly as he knew he would have to fill out forms for whatever they destroyed

"Well we destroyed a town hall" Erza started flinching slightly at the memory of them destroying the place when Jellal asked about Simon's **Dark Burst** and Simon accidentally demonstrated causing part of the town hall's walls to fall down

"Then we accidentally set the hotel we were at on fire" Simon continued as it was Jellal who flinched when he decided to try out fire magic and learned that he was not going to be a great fire mage in the future when set the curtains of the room they were in on fire.

"We blew up some cathedral" Jellal said as that accident nearly took all their eyebrows from the massive explosion they all caused

"Then we-"

"YOU BLEW UP A WHAT!" Makarov shouted as he interrupted Erza with a fright on her face and the others including the guild

"I-I don't understand, what's the problem with blowing up a cathedral by accident" Jellal asked as Makarov seemed to be hyperventilating

"Y-You don't understand, the pricks in the magic council will have my head if they find out that one of their churches have been destroyed by us. Please tell me it was a small, not very known one" Makarov pleaded as the trio flinched

"N-No, it was a big one, and it was in the city of Crocus I think" Jellal said worried for his life as Makarov went pale and started shaking in fear while the entire guild went silent

"Y-You destroyed the cathedral that was next to the king's castle" Makarov said silently as the guild was so silent you could hear a pin drop

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHHH!" The entire guild shouted in shock

"I don't know whether to impressed they did that or fear for my life as a mage of Fairy Tail" One of the guild members shouted in shock and fear

"I'm guessing we messed up big with that last one" Erza said quietly as Makarov looked like he was about to cry

"The paperwork, the money" Makarov whined making the trio sweat drop at how the entire guild is reacting and paled realizing they did something big

"W-We're sorry" Erza murmured along with the other two as Makarov returned to his normal attitude and sighed

"It's alright, just a few months of the Magic Council breathing down my neck about reparations. Nothing new there" Makarov stated with a dry laugh until the doors slammed open "Unless they decide to do it in person" Makarov stated with sweat falling from his face as everyone watched as three men came in wearing robes that showed they were from the council. The three of them walked up to Makarov and glared right at him as Makarov tried his best not to look nervous

"We are messengers from the Magic Council, we have come to give you a warning Makarov" The one in front said

"Let me guess, we have caused a grave crime against the Council and will threaten me about taking down my guild. But you guys can't do that because you lot are too cowardly to do it because we are one of the reasons Dark guilds have stayed down in this region. And I know for a fact the second we're gone they'll rise up in numbers to try to gain control of this region, disrupting your view of peace and authority. Which after a few months you'll come crawling back to me for help as you lot don't have the galls to try and protect whatever region is in trouble because you rather have the guilds do it for you" Makarov stated calmly as the guild stayed quiet with Erza, Jellal, and Simon had their jaws drop in shock. The messengers on the other hand were steaming and shaking in fury at being insulted by the master

Makarov calmly took a sip of his beer "Just send the usual complaints later and I'll be sure to pay for the damage our guild has caused, so would you please leave you're disrupting the peace here" Makarov said as he shooed them away that made the messengers red with anger

"You won't hear the last of this Dreyar" The messenger said as he turned and left with the other two still steaming at what Makarov said to them

After they left and the doors slammed behind them Makarov let out a loud breath of relief "Didn't think I get away with that" Makarov said placing his hand against his beating heart

"You sure that was a good thing to do" Jellal said staring at the door

"Eh, they always have something to complain about how we do things. This is just adding kindling to the already burning fire, nothing to truly fret about" Makarov said calmly as he took another sip of his beer

"But still, we still feel like it's our fault for putting this on you" Erza said as the trio held their heads down in shame again

Makarov saw this and sighed as he placed his mug down on the counter "Now listen here you brats, nothing you do would make me feel disappointed in what you do. You only wanted to help others and if you accidentally destroy a building or two, who cares" Makarov said waving his hands out in a uncaring manner "Just remember no matter what you do you are members of Fairy Tail and we care for one another no matter what" Makarov said as he had his hand up with his pointer finger pointing straight up as all the members cheered and did the same as the group smiled except Simon's as his faltered slightly

After everyone had fun and a small brawl everyone calmed down while Simon was in the corner contemplating something he has been holding off on doing

"Hey Simon, what are doing over here" Sho asked as he walked over to Simon

"Hm, it's nothing just thinking, nothing for you to worry about" Simon said with a fake smile as Sho noticed with a frown

"Is something wrong Simon, did Erza yell at you" Sho asked innocently as Simon laughed a bit

"No she didn't, but she probably would when I tell her something" Simon said as Sho thought about what he just said for a bit before answering

"Are you going to tell her you love her and she reacts badly, because that's what Wally is always saying you are trying to do, same with Millianna" Sho said as Simon sputtered with his face turning red

"No that isn't the reason why she would be mad" Simon said as he covered his face with one of his hands

"Then why is she going to be mad at you" Sho asked as Simon sighed knowing once Sho gets something in his head it stays there, like the others

Simon took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh "I'm leaving" Simon said as Sho's eyes widen in shock before smiling sadly

"We are as well" Sho said as Simon jumped in his seat in shock

"W-Wait, why- wait, what do you mean _WE_" Simon asked in shock as Sho laughed at Simon's attitude

"It's just that Wally, Millianna and I decided we wanted to explore the world that we never got the chance to see before. One of the members here is a trader and he is going to be traveling all over for a few years so we asked Makarov if we could go and he agreed as long as we listen to Mr. Rivers during the trip" Sho explained with a smile but how he said it was still sad "We just don't know how to tell Erza we're leaving in a few days and I'll miss nee-chan a lot, but all of us want to do this. I was actually going to ask you or Jellal to help us tell her before the day comes" Sho said as Simon let out a sigh knowing this would devastate Erza but they couldn't just stay when they had an opportunity to follow their dreams. Erza always told them to follow their dreams and that's what they are doing

"I'll help you explain to her, I'm going to need to tell her and Jellal as well anyways" Simon said with a sigh

"I already heard and you're not the only one that's going to be leaving" Jellal said with a sad tone as he walked up behind Simon and Sho who jumped back slightly from surprise when Jellal came out of nowhere

"H-How much did you hear" Simon said as he calming his heart down from the fright Jellal gave him

"About half way and I'm leaving as well" Jellal stated as he took in a deep breath "I've been talking to Makarov and because no one has knowledge of my Meteor Magic I need to find someone or a book to teach me how to use it. But there is only one place in Fiore where they have such a book" Jellal said as he stared directly into his friend's eyes "It's in the Magic Council's forbidden library that only members of the Council can get to" Jellal explained as Sho looked confused while Simon gasped softly when he realized what Jellal was planning to do

"You're planning to join the Magic Council" Simon said breathlessly as Jellal nodded sadly

"That's correct, it means I have to leave this place but in doing so I can protect this place from the Council from the inside while teaching me how to control my magic better to protect you all" Jellal said with a soft smile as Simon looked at him before shaking his head scoffing as he did

"It seems we all have our fair share of problems that will make us leave here" Simon said sadly as the other two nodded solemnly

"What's your reason" Jellal asked politely as Simon sighed

"I actually have a sister" Simon said as the two of them looked at him in shock. He noticed their shocked expressions and shook his head at them "Yep, I'm an older brother and during the attack when I sent to the tower I couldn't find my sister so she is either safe or dead. But I can't believe the latter as I know it deep inside she's alive so I have to look for her, what kind of brother would I be to just live on not knowing what happened to her" Simon said determinedly as he slammed his fist onto the table as Sho grabbed Simon's arm gently as he looked down at the kid who was smiling at him. Simon took in a deep breath as he calmed down "Thank you" Simon said softly as he patted the kid's head

They all took a moment of silence to think of what to do "I think, I think it's better to tell her now then later even if it will hurt her that we're leaving. . . . and when I say her I mean us. I could only tell she will go ballistic when we tell her" Jellal said with a soft chuckle as the other two nodded at his half-hearted attempts of a joke

"When do we tell nee-chan" Sho asked quietly as he was sad after talking about all of them leaving and leaving Erza by herself

"Tomorrow, right now let Erza have fun being us for a while more until then" Jellal said as the other two nodded as Sho left to go give Erza a hug who asked what's the occasion only for him to hug her tighter as she hugged him back

"Don't know what's going to hurt more tomorrow" Simon began as Jellal watched scene before him while leaning to listen to Simon "The pain of Erza beating us for leaving without telling her sooner or the pain of having to watch her cry when we inevitably leave her by herself" Simon said sadly as Jellal stared straight ahead

"But she has this place and everyone in it to cheer her up" Jellal said softly as he knew he was just kidding himself

"We made friends with everyone here, Erza on the other hand just stayed with us never making any new connections. It's really going to hurt tomorrow" Simon said softly as Jellal stood up

"Yea" Jellal said slightly above a whisper as he walked away from Simon "But from what, the pain or the tears" Jellal said softly to himself as he chanted in his mind this was the best for the guild and for Erza

* * *

The next day was spent with Jellal and the others spending the day with Erza. Doing many things Erza wanted from sparring, taking a short mission, even shopping for armor as she got her first armor chest plate that the group could afford for her, which she was incredibly thankful for them for buying it for her

"May I ask why you are all doing this" Erza asked softly as she took a bite of her strawberry cake. They were all currently at outside a cafe eating. Most of them flinched or saddened when Erza said that as she noticed "Is something wrong. You know you could always ask me if you problems with something" Erza said supportively as now they all looked saddened which made Erza concerned

"Well we've been meaning to tell you something" Jellal said as he looked away shamefully

"Please don't be mad Erza" Millianna said as Erza was getting confused

"I don't get it? Why would I be mad?" Erza said not getting what was going on

The entire group was silent as Erza stared at them questionably ". . . We're leaving" Jellal said quietly

"Okay~? Where are we going?" Erza asked tilting her head slightly

"No Erza, that's not what we meant" Jellal said with a sad smile as they remained quiet as Erza stared at them until realization then horror covered

"W-Why, why are you leaving!?" Erza nearly shouted with fright of losing her friends

"Erza please listen to us" Jellal tried calming her down

"But why?!" Erza said near tears at losing her friends

"Please don't be mad Nee-chan" Sho asked as Erza looked at him before wiping the tears from her eyes as they began explaining why they were leaving as they were near tears as well when Erza got up and hugged each one of them.

"I-If it means you'll be able to follow your dreams then go ahead" Erza said softly as she hugged Jellal last "Just please be safe and keep in touch, alright" Erza asked softly as she looked up at Jellal with a sad smile before turning towards the others with the same smile

"Of course Nee-chan" Sho said hugging her from the front

"Everyday we can" Wally said as he hugged her from her left

"We won't forget you" Millianna said hugging her from her right

"Don't worry Erza, I'll be sure to mail you on my progress in finding my sister" Simon said putting his hand on her shoulder

"Besides Erza if I forget about anything like your birthday, which I'll never forget, it's just a train ride to Hargeon town where I'll be working under Master's old friend. That way if I do forget you'll just have a short train ride to beat me up for forgetting" Jellal said as Erza let out a chuckle before looking sad as Jellal and Simon noticed. They both knew this was hard for her to do when her whole life revolved around their group, they just hope she could make some friends in Fairy Tail when they leave.

For the next few days spent with Erza spending as much time with them that it was suffocating but understandable from her point of view as her only true friends were leaving her. When it was time for Sho, Wally, and Millianna to leave, Erza hugged them tightly telling them to be safe like a worried mother about her children going to school for the first time. She then threatened their guide that if anything were to happen to them_ he_ would be a_ she_ after she was finished with him which was quickly responded with him nodding vigorously in fear of her glare and sword in hand. She walked them out to the train station where she stood for an hour on the platform even when their train left as just stood there staring off in the distance.

When Simon left he gave Erza a hug telling her to take care of herself while giving her a kind smile which she returned as she hugged him harder. Erza stood at the exit of Magnolia as she waved goodbye to Simon until she couldn't see him in the distance anymore. From then on Erza kept close to Jellal that she even stayed in his apartment as she didn't want to be alone for their last day together.

They slept in the same bed together with Erza holding onto Jellal as he felt her crying all night long until she finally fell asleep and woke up late in the morning as the two walked back to Fairy Tail not a foot apart from each other. After the quiet walk they saw Fairy Tail in the distance. As they made it to the entrance they saw Makarov sitting on the fence with his friend sitting next to him

"Ah, here he is now" Makarov said the two stopped in front of him and his friend "Jellal I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine, Yajima" Makarov said giving Yajima a pat on his back. They look at the man as he was slightly taller than Makarov but still quite short. He was wearing a striped vertical shirt and a spiked hat that showed he really either didn't care what he wore or was a very fun loving person but his eyes shows that he is also very serious "He will be your mentor as he will be teaching you the ins and outs of the Magic Council as he is actually a member himself" Makarov stated as Yajima gave him a nod

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jellal, Makarov told me about how ambitious you are in learning Heavenly Magic as well as joining the Council so your guild isn't put under pressure so much" Yajima said with a smile as Jellal nodded "Well I'm glad there is someone like you to do something like this as I try my best to help Fairy Tail wherever and whenever I can but I'm just one person but now you'll be able to make sure we can get the odds in our favor more often" Yajima said happily as Makarov let out a small chortle before Yajima's eyes turned stern "Know this, trying to join the Council is a tough act, it requires both intelligence and magical awareness of the community and trying to push methods in to try and help said community. Sometimes it'll go right but other times it'll just fall flat on the ground but you'll have to prepare for that so you must be ready for anything as it will make an impact in the world which is why I'm going to teach you how to survive this political world. Understood" Yajima asked as Jellal nodded seriously

"I understood, I'll do whatever in my power to succeed in becoming a member of the Council one way or another" Jellal said determined as Yajima smiled

"You sure know how to pick them Makarov" Yajima said with a quiet laugh as Makarov laughed himself "We'll leave in five. Say your goodbyes but don't worry, we are only a train ride away from this place so you'll be able to make visits during the holidays if we have time" Yajima stated as Jellal let out a quiet sigh of relief as did Erza

The two watched as they walked away, giving them space as Jellal faced Erza "I guess this is goodbye for now" Jellal said before being pulled into a tight hug by Erza. Jellal felt her silent heaves as he wrapped his arms around her "It's alright Erza, I'm not truly leaving you" Jellal said he caressed her head "I'll be able to see you whenever I don't have work to do alright" Jellal said softly as Erza looked up at him with tears falling down her face

"Promise" Erza sniffed as Jellal hugged her tighter

"I promise" Jellal said before reluctantly pulling her off as her one last smile before Erza gave him a peck on his cheek making him blush before she walked off to the side where Makarov was waiting.

"Come here, I need to take off the stamp on your shoulder" Makarov said softly as Jellal complied and walked over to him. Makarov put the guild stamp on his shoulder over the symbol as it glowed and popped showing the Fairy Tail symbol was no longer there. Makarov noticed the solemn look and Jellal's face before patting his shoulder "Jellal don't worry about anything, just because you don't have our mark doesn't mean you're not part of our family, remember that" Makarov said encouragingly as Jellal smiled before giving Erza one last hug before walking over to Yajima

"Come on Jellal, we have a lot of things for you to learn so we may as well get to it" Yajima said as he began walking off with Jellal following close by before stopping and waving goodbye to Erza who waved back while holding in her sobs. Jellal slowly dropped his arm before giving her a smile before walking away as Erza was about to cry before noticing something on her shoulder

"Calm yourself Erza, this is the path he needs to take as well as all your friends. Be happy for him and not be sad for following what he believes is right" Makarov said softly as Erza nodded before wiping the tears out of her eyes and looked at Jellal distance with a sad smile but a smile nonetheless "And besides Erza, he'll be a train ride away not to mention you'll always be able to send him letters everyday to boot. Just give me the letters and I'll mail them to him" Makarov said as Erza gave him a weak smile

"Thank you" Erza said softly

"Don't mention it, because that's what a family does for one another" Makarov said softly before walking back into his guild. Erza gave one look towards the direction Jellal left and made a silent pledge

"I'll become strong so that way I'll be able to protect you and everyone else when they return" Erza said determined before walking back into the guild only to be challenged by Gray which she accepted with a smirk on her face as she knew she'll be alright as long as she has Fairy Tail

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter if not please keep it to yourselves****. **

**For those wondering why I did this it's because truthfully I believe Erza would never make any new friends as she did in the canon because she would always hang around her own group and not with the others. That and I also felt that Jellal would still become part of the Council, making sure Fairy Tail is doing alright with his (also a little tease) assistant Simon instead of Ultear.**

**Well enough of that, please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you later, have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone did you miss me. Now for those who were waiting for me to update, here you go. I would like to point out in this chapter that you may feel that it's rushed with what's going on in the chapter but to me. . . I just really want to get it out of the way *Shrugs*. But anyways, before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

**Year: X778, two years later**

It's been two years since Jellal left Fairy Tail along with the others to follow their dreams while leaving Erza behind as she dedicated herself to follow her own dream of becoming a strong mage who will protect her friends at any cost

As promised Jellal sent Erza letters at any chance he could get as Erza always felt happy whenever she got one of his letters as she quickly responded to his letters whenever they came. She was also getting letters from Simon who was stating his progress in finding his sister with great difficulty but was doing well and met some great people along the way.

Erza gotten a letter from Sho, Millianna, and Wally that they have gone around the entire southern part of Fiore during the last two years. The latest letter they sent said they will soon charter a boat to the neighboring kingdom Caelum.

In the letters Erza has written to each of her friends of what is happening around the guild and talked about the new members that have joined them during the years. The first to join was a pink haired boy named Natsu who actually had the ancient magic called Dragon Slayer Magic. She also wrote the boy was pretty hard headed as he didn't listen and just fought all the time with the Ice Make user Gray. But what he lacks in self control he makes up in determination as she written that the boy would always challenge her to a fight but always loses but challenges her again and again trying harder every time but was never a poor sport when he lost.

The other members that joined was the Strauss family which consists of Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna. Lisanna in her words was the most joyous girl next to Millianna but with a slight hidden devious side that someone her age shouldn't possibly have that only comes out when she wants to tease someone. Elfman is pretty quiet but very kind as he would always help out his older and younger sibling. Mira on the other hand in Erza's opinion, as she keeps this to Simon and Jellal to keep the minds of her younger friends untainted, is a total bitch.

At the time both Jellal and Simon both read this they both choked on whatever they were eating/drinking when they read all the hateful things Erza wrote about Mira to them. Apparently the time apart has given Erza a chance to widen her vocabulary. . . Just not in the way they imagined with the hate filled letters about Mira she sends them on a occasion

Erza now recently sent a message to Jellal that she going to do a job in Hargeon soon and that she'll pay him a visit which he writes back saying that he can't wait to see her again that sent a weird feeling through her when she read that but shook it off and went to get ready for her mission

* * *

"I just don't understand why master forced me to work with you, ya tin can" Mira hissed at Erza as the red glared back at her

"Right back at ya, ya bimbo" Erza retorted as the two held their faces near each other as sparks appeared between their eyes in blinding fury

The other two members of their party sighed in exasperation from the two of them fighting again "Mira-Nee, Erza-san, can you two stop fighting" Lisanna asked pleadingly as she was getting tired of listening them complain

"I just want to know why you wanted to come here so damn much that you actually had to beg the master to make me let you come" Mira hissed out as Erza glared harshly back

"That's for me to know and you to never find out" Erza said with her arms crossed as Mira let out an angry 'hmph' as she walked ahead of the group "Where are you going, we're supposed to go the other way" Erza called out to the white haired teen

"I'm going to go get something to eat, if you want to deal with the mission and get yourself killed then by all means go ahead" Mira said hotly as she turned back as she pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out

"Why you little" Erza said shaking with anger

"Come on, you two let's get something to eat" Mira said to her little siblings as the two of them sighed at their sister's attitude

"Sorry Erza" Elfman said quietly as he ran to catch up with his sister

"I can't believe that little" Erza said grinding her teeth before realizing someone was pulling the hem of her skirt. Erza looked down and saw Lisanna smiling up at her "Shouldn't you be following your siblings?" Erza asked dryly as Lisanna shook her head

"Nah, I already ate on the train and I want to explore a bit so I might as well hang around you Erza-san" Lisanna said cutely as the frown on Erza's face faded as she smiled at her

"Alright, come on we have to make a quick detour" Erza said as Lisanna looked at her confused

"Detour? Is this the reason why you wanted to come with us?" Lisanna asked as she tilted her head slightly at Erza

Erza let out a small chuckle as she nodded "Yep, though you must swear you must never tell anyone why. Okay" Erza asked seriously

"Okay, I swear I won't tell anyone what you are doing here today" Lisanna said seriously as Erza smiled because Lisanna may act like a little kid because she is one but she is much smarter than that and knows that this is serious

"Alright then, let's see if we can find that house. Truthfully this is the first time in a year I've been here" Erza said with a soft laugh as the two of them begin walking down a random street

"Really?" Lisanna asked with curiosity about the hidden meaning in what Erza said

"Yea, I've been so busy I haven't had the chance to come by and say hello to someone" Erza said with a smile and faint blush

"Is it a boy" Lisanna said in a teasing voice as Erza turned redder

". . . . Yes" Erza said looking away as Lisanna squealed at how romantic Erza can actually be instead of the usual uptight self she portrays to everyone

"I can't believe I'm actually going to meet Erza-chans boyfriend" Lisanna bounced on her toes excitedly as Erza chuckled slightly embarrassed

"He's not really my boyfriend, just. . A friend. . who happens to be a boy" Erza said dismissing the younger girls claim before flinching at the girl's hard stare

". . . . Okay I do like him but I don't know how to say it, plus we're both too young for that stuff anyways" Erza said with a massive flush and a reminder never to mess with the girl who can get anything out of you with just a look

Lisanna smothered her laughter as she turned away from Erza "Erza no one is too young to fall in love" Lisanna explained cutely

"You mean like you and Natsu are technically married" Erza joked as she knew how those two acted like husband and wife, heck they even played house together where the two acted like husband and wife

"Well ya of course" Lisanna acknowledged which surprised Erza

"Really" Erza asked softly

"Yea, it doesn't matter how old are you as long as you feel. . . right being with that person then you know it is meant to be" Lisanna said with a soft smile and a distant gaze

Erza just stared at her in complete shock that this girl who was so young could say something so meaningful "It scares me sometime that you can be so philosophical and yet you're only 11" Erza deadpanned as Lisanna let out a light hearted giggle ". . . I guess, I should listen to my heart then" Erza said bashfully as she agreed to what Lisanna truly meant about being with the person you truly care for

"Great, let's go meet this guy" Lisanna said happily as Erza chuckled at her giddiness as the two continued their way to Jellal's home. After a few minutes of walking Lisanna decided to ask Erza something "What's his name?"

Before Erza could answer a explosion was heard as well as a loud thud as the two look in front of them to see the side of the burning was broken down while a figure that was covered in soot coughed out a puff of smoke as the hood he was wearing fell down showing his blue hair

"I knew I shouldn't have tried that spell indoors but what did I do, I tried that spell indoors" Jellal muttered angrily to himself as he staggered to get back before noticing someone was helping him. He turned to see who it was and smiled brightly at the red hair girl "Erza!" Jellal exclaimed happily as he pulled her into a hug which she earnestly returned "You're here early, if I knew you were here I would've put something together for us to do for the day" Jellal said with a slight blush which she had one herself

"Yea it's just that the people I came with wanted to get the job done but we parted ways so that we can detour our way here" Erza explained with the faint blush still on her face that she always get when Jellal looks her in the eye

"We?" Jellal repeated before noticing the little white hair girl "Oh, hello" Jellal said politely

"Hello, my name is Lisanna Strauss. Nice to meet you" Lisanna said politely

"Hello Lisanna, I'm Jellal Fernandes, a pleasure to meet you" Jellal said politely back

"Fernandes?" Erza asked as this was the first time she actually heard his last name before

"I found my family bloodline in a book that I was just looking through and apparently it was one of Yajima's Council books on families that have gone missing. I found one about my family who had these marks since birth and found out their name was Fernandes" Jellal explained as he tapped his right cheek where the birthmark looking tattoo was on his face as Erza nodded in understanding before a hard look appeared on her face

". . . Did you" Erza said not knowing what to say

"Sorry, I tried looking but I couldn't find anything about your family Erza" Jellal said apologetic as Erza shook his head

"It's alright, it's probably for the best I don't know my real last name because then I have to get rid of the one you gave me" Erza said with a soft smile as Jellal blushed but had a smile on his own face

They stood there like that as neither made a move as Lisanna let out a dry bored huff "And you wonder why he isn't your boyfriend yet if you just stand around doing nothing but stare at each other" Lisanna stated blandly as the two choked on air while turning beat red

"W-What!" Jellal exclaimed embarrassed at the young girl said

"Nothing~ just saying random things" Lisanna said sing song like as Erza looked away with her hands on her blushing cheeks "Well I'm going to go check on my brother and sister so I could leave you two alone. Remember Erza, it's not to early to be in love~. It was nice to meet you Jellal-san" Lisanna said still in her sing song voice as she turned and walked away towards the direction of the restaurant her siblings were eating at as she left the two teens with massive blushes alone

After Lisanna left the two stood in silence not knowing what to say at what just happened by the fact the girl just basically said Erza wanted him to be her boyfriend while Erza was wishing she never told Lisanna about Jellal or told her to go with her siblings from the beginning

". . . So" Jellal said with a cough as he was not sure how to react at the moment

"Yea" Erza said softly as he thought about Lisanna said and decided to go for it

". . Is. . Is that exactly how you think of m-" Jellal didn't even finish his sentence when Erza pressed her mouth against his. Jellal was taken by surprise by the sudden bluntness but quickly relaxed into it as he returned the kiss in full force. After a full minute of passion the two let go of each other as they panted heavily

"Does, does that answer your question" Erza said bashfully with a massive blush

"Yes, yes it does" Jellal said softly as he planted a soft kiss on her nose

"Well I hope you enjoyed yourselves" A voice called out as the two newly formed couple jumped a few feet away from the voice as they realized it was Yajima

It was then that Jellal realized what was wrong as he turned to the partially destroyed building "eh, he. . my bad" Jellal said bashfully as he scratched the back of his head

Yajima sighed "I guess it's my fault, can't really blame you as you are a Fairy Tail mage to the end which means destruction follows you no matter where you go" Yajima said with a chuckle as he shook his head at the two teens "You'll have double lessons of tax and law when you come back from your date" Yajima said waving Jellal off as he entered the ruined building without noticing the two teens blushing faces

Normally Jellal would say _'it wasn't like that'_ but what just happened with Erza he took it in stride no matter how embarrassing it was as he nervously grabbed Erza's hand as she slowly entwined their fingers together with a blush on her face along with a nervous smile

". . . You want to get something to eat" Jellal muttered as Erza smiled softly before she hooked her arm around Jellal's as he jumped slightly from the unexpected action but relaxed into it as he gave her a soft smile before the two went on their way to enjoy themselves as Erza told him that she was sure that Lisanna would cover for her with the others that came with her

They spent the day together as they ate lunch together while Erza was sure the Strauss siblings were almost done with their job as she could hear in the distance the Fairy Tail standard explosion while dealing with most jobs. As soon as Erza noticed Mira and her siblings were back she reluctantly let go of her new boyfriend, the word sent a warm feeling into her heart every time she said or thought of Jellal like that. Jellal did give her one last kiss before letting her go back to her guild as he went back to face his punishment for blowing up part of Yajima's house

* * *

**Year: X780**

Another two years have gone by and Erza's relationship with Jellal has stayed strong as the two's feeling for each other grew stronger by the passing day. Erza sent a letter to her friends as they expressed their gratitude and congratulation for their new relationship. Though when Erza sent a letter to Simon she didn't know what to expect as she knew he had feeling for her as well but when she got his response she felt relieved as he said he understood her reasons and didn't hold it against her that she loves Jellal like that and him only as a friend and wishes them luck in the future

Today Erza had just finished her S-Class exam and became a newly appointed S-Class wizard as everyone of Fairy Tail celebrated, though they didn't really need a cause for celebration as they would party for any particular reason

"Erza, fight me!" Natsu shouted as the small pinkette ran up to Erza who was sipping tea and enjoying a piece of strawberry cake. Erza during the years of training to protect her friends and being in a relationship somehow mellowed her out as she was dubbed the 'Big Sister' of Fairy Tail as she came to help out the younger members whenever they asked for help or wanted to hang out with her

"You idiot matchstick, she just became a S-Class and you want to fight her now are you stupid or what" Gray insulted as he walked up behind Natsu

"Who you calling stupid ya damn ice cube!" Natsu shouted as he covered his fist in fire as he started attacking Gray who fought back with his Ice-Make

"There go those two again" One member of the guild stated as everyone watched with a laugh as the two kids fought while Erza let out a tired sigh and got up from her seat. Though just because she is mellow most of the time doesn't mean she can't be scary as can be when irritated by something

Erza walked over to Natsu and Gray who were now wrestling on the floor before they stopped when Erza grabbed them by the scruff of their collars with a dark look on her face that sent chills down their spines "Both of you that is enough, what example are we leaving if we Fairy Tail mage fight against each other" Erza stated sternly as the two kids looked down in guilt as Erza let out a huff and her features soften at their guilty look "Just don't do it again, you know I don't like it when you lot fight it with each other for meaningless reasons" Erza said softly as the two kids nodded

"Sorry Erza" The boys said sincerely before the red heard someone scoffing

"You say that but someone like you only knows what it means to cause chaos" Mirajane called out as a tick mark appeared on Erza's forehead

"What was that ya damn bimbo!" Erza roared out in contradiction of what she just said as Mirajane rose to the challenge as she stood a few feet from Erza as the two glared at each other harshly. Just because she mellowed out doesn't mean she doesn't hate Mira with a passion

"You heard me tomato can" Mirajane insulted as two leaned in closer as their eyes sparked electricity between them

They were soon brought out of their quarrel when someone placed a hand on both of their shoulders. They both turned to see the strongest mage of Fairy Tail standing next to them with a big smile "Now girls today is a day for celebrating not fighting with each other. You can do that tomorrow" Gildarts said happily with a booming laughter

The two girls just stared at him with a straight look as he slowed his laughing to a stop as he let out a cough before walking away from their judging gaze. Before the two girls could even give the other an insult Makarov came over "You got mail Erza" Makarov said as he held out the letter for Erza who took it from him with a smile as she walked away from the guild members to read the letter in peace. Erza sat in the corner away from the rest of the guild as she opened the letter and began reading what was inside

_Dear Erza,_

_I heard you just became a S-Class Mage and would like to say great job, I knew you could do it_

Erza smiled softly at that as she kept on reading

_I'm actually going to take my entrance exam to become a member of the Council in a few weeks and I hope if I could do well like yourself_

Erza scoffed lightly as Jellal always doubted himself even though she knew he will do well

_I actually wrote this to let you know I'm actually coming by before then to see you and wanted to know if you can come with me to the capital and wait for the exam to be over, discretely though just in case those nosy interviewers from Sorcerer Magazine when they find out you've become a S-Class _

Erza smiled softly and he already knew she would say yes to going with him when he takes his exam and the irritation about the Magazine company as she could just feel them busting down the door any minute when they find out about her becoming one of the youngest Mage to become an S-Class wizard

_If you say yes I'll come by to pick you up on the day of my exam so we can spend it together before heading over there_

_Love, Jellal_

Erza just felt a warm feeling in her heart she always get after reading a letter from Jellal. Erza was about to fold the letter up but tensed when she felt someone behind her and slowly turned to see a mischievously grinning Gildarts ". . . . . How much did you"

"All of it" Gildarts said as his grin widen in mischief as Erza blushed and lowered her head

"Please don't tell anyone" Erza pleaded that was slightly muffled as Gildarts let out a bark of laughter at her embarrassment

"Alright, I won't tell anyone about your boyfriend" Gildarts said playfully as Erza blushed, even though they've been dating for two years Erza still was flustered at the thought of being in love with the man she truly did love. When Gildarts noticed Erza didn't respond her gave her an odd look "Uh, Erza this is the point where you scream at me saying _'he's not my boyfriend'_, you know" Gildarts said as another fact about Erza's relationship is that no one, excluding Lisanna, knew about it

"That's because he is my boyfriend" Erza muttered under her breath as Gildarts standing right next to her was able to hear he just stood there with a blank look on his face

". . . . . . Wait. . . YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A-" Gildarts shouted but was soon smothered as Erza pressed her hands against Gildarts' mouth. When the guild looked in their direction they quickly looked away when Erza let out an aura of murder when she glared in their direction saying to keep to their own business

Erza quickly turned back to Gildarts who was eyeing her curiously "Yes I have a boyfriend so keep it quiet" Erza said in a hushed voice as she removed her hand from his face

"But that's a great thing Erza, why hide it?" Gildarts asked sincerely as one who been in love shouldn't keep it to himself but scream it from the top of roof instead

"It's just. . . . I'm there's two reasons really" Erza said meekly as Gildarts gave her a look that said he wanted clarification to what she said "The first is just that everyone here thinks of me as a great mage who doesn't get distracted by anything like my feelings. So that's why I don't want people to see me like some hormonal teen who only cares about boys or. . that, but a competent mage who can do things most others can't, you know" Erza explained as Gildarts stared at her calculatingly

". . . Does the master know" Gildarts asked after awhile

"He knows who Jellal is but not our relationship" Erza said slightly embarrassed that she never told Makarov about her relationship

"The sooner you tell people about this the sooner you could be with the kid more often you know" Gildarts stated as Erza sighed

"You say that but you already read that he is going to join the Council and how many of us Fairy Tail members actually like the Council" Erza stated dryly as Gildarts stared at her for a bit

". . . Good point" Gildarts admitted sheepishly

"And that brings us to the second reason why I kept it a secret, if people knew of our relationship many other guilds would just say that Council is lenient on us because of our relationship. Because of that it would force the Council to kick Jellal out and all his hard work would be for nothing" Erza said sadly as Gildarts expression soften at the fact Erza couldn't really see him without damaging his chance in being the Council "But still, I'm still able to spend time with him and during those times make up for the fact I can't see him all the time" Erza said shyly as Gildarts smiled

"Remember Erza, love is something we all cherish. Don't let whatever is in your way stop you from being happy. . Because if you did something to drive it away you will always regret what you did for losing the one thing in the world you truly care about" Gildarts said solemnly as he left Erza alone while she looked concerned for the older wizard but stayed at her seat. Erza contemplated what Gildarts said and took it to heart as she would spend as much time possible with Jellal

"Erza fight me!" Natsu came up from the side with his fist on fire as he jumped in the air ready to attack Erza. Erza let out a dry huff before a smile appeared on her lips as she rose to the challenge

"Fine, but let's make this quick I need to write a letter" Erza said as she knew that whatever is to come that she'll do whatever is possible to protect what she cares for with all her heart

* * *

**Well there you have it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't please keep it to yourself. Now I have nothing else to say but to please comment, review, PM and I hope you all have a great day, I'll see you all later, bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone how's it going, did you miss me**

**I apologize for not updating this sooner but this story isn't really up high on my things to update list so that's the main reason why it hasn't updated more frequently**

**So enough of that and enjoy the chapter, but before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

Erza was currently sitting at a table outside a coffee shop a small distance from the Council headquarters in Era. She was currently waiting for Jellal to finish his exam so she could congratulate him or comfort him if he failed the test to become part of the Council.

Erza let out a sigh as she looked at the headquarters with a worried look "I hope he does well" Erza said to herself as she didn't really feel like eating the slice of strawberry cake she ordered as she was worried for Jellal and what he was planning to do, which was incredibly risky in his part "Why did I agree to help with that plan, why" Erza said as she could only hope it goes well

* * *

Jellal's palms were sweating from nervousness as he stood in the center of the courtroom where all of the members of the council were currently sitting behind a tall podium at the moment, Yajima included who gave Jellal a encouraging nod. They were all talking to each other for a moment before they stopped and turned to Jellal who tried his hardest to keep a straight face

"Jellal Fernandes was it" Gran Doma the chairman of the Council asked

"Yes sir" Jellal replied calmly

"Yajima has told us about how he was training you in becoming a member of the Council. Tell me boy, why do you wish to become part of the Council instead of a guild, I'm sure many would accept you" Doma asked with a professional attitude of not showing any emotion

"Well it's just, I don't feel like my participation in a guild would do much good in the world really. Sure I may help a village or two from an attack but still I feel that I could be of use in the Magic Council with how most of government is" Jellal lied professionally as he would've preferred to be back at Fairy Tail to be with Erza. Hell if he isn't accepted into the Council that's exactly what he's going to do the second he leaves this place

"And what would the government be" Doma questioned calmly

"That it's corrupted to the core and I wish to be the one to do it with legal just as I rip it out of its shell" Jellal said determinedly with fire in his eyes

"Oh~ and how is it corrupted" Doma asked slightly intrigued with what Jellal is saying

"I've read most of Yajima's reports as he was teaching me how to spot officials abusing their powers" Jellal stated as the councilmen looked at Yajima who was looking away while humming a song to himself before they returned their attention to Jellal "I've also noticed that a members here actually allowed this under your nose chairman" Jellal stated as Doma narrowed his eyes at Jellal

"What do you mean" Doma said sternly

"When I dug into the reports I found small reports about unnecessary spending from the Council's funds for personal reasons and funding some more questionable guilds" Jellal said as Doma looked at the Council members accusingly

"Do you know of who would do such a thing" Doma asked as he didn't take his eyes of the members of his Council

"I haven't a name but I do know the guilds associated with. The first is Jackal claws, Hidden Wolves, and Dagger Tongue" Jellal stated as Doma's eyes narrowed even more as he turned to stare at a woman of the Council on the other side of the stand

"Merrill, aren't those the guilds that have been harassing you and Yuri" Doma said as Yuri the old wrinkled man scowled as he turned to the woman

"I have been wondering for awhile why this issue hasn't been taken care of. Tell me Merrill, wasn't it you who said you'll find out where they are and bring them justice" Yuri said with his teeth gritted

"I am doing what I can to stop them, don't believe what this child is saying. He's probably saying this to try and get into the Council by having one of us removed" Merrill said viciously

"Well then, why is it that there was a written contract in Dagger Tongue guild that was found by a member of Fairy Tail just a day before" Jellal said as he was incredibly lucky Erza found something in the dark guilds reports and miscellaneous items for him when he told her about these accusations in a letter a few days after he told her about his entrance exam. Which isn't even an entrance exam anymore but a full on investigation at this point

"Written documents" Merrill said with her voice wavering slightly

"Yes indeed" Jellal said pulling out some documents while waving it happily "It all says about reporting to someone called M" Jellal said as he noticed Merrill was trying her best not to glare at Jellal "It also says in one document, ahem. 'We have agreed to work for that woman because she's paying us a ton of cash for doing this. So as long as we continue messing with that old wrinkled bastards affairs we'll live a good life'" Jellal quoted from a paper as he smiled innocently as Doma slammed his fist down onto the table as his veins on his forehead were visible from immense anger

"Guards! Take ex-Councilwoman Merrill to the dungeon for questioning!" Doma shouted angrily as Merrill jumped up from shock when guards appeared to take her away

"You won't take me you bastards!" Merrill shouted as she disappeared in a flurry of pink petals. She soon appeared behind Jellal with a knife "If I must go down, then at least I'll take you, you brat who ruined years of work for nothing!" Merrill shouted angrily as the blade went down towards Jellal

Time seemed to slow as the Council got up from their seats while the guards rushed towards Jellal and Merrill to stop what was to happen. The knife flowed downward as it was about to reach Jellal who stood still as a smirk appeared on his face "Is that all"

Jellal disappeared in a bright golden light as the knife through harmlessly where he once stood. Merrill stumbled from her spot as she looked around to see Jellal gone and the guards coming towards her. She was about to vanish in flurry of petals until she noticed a light and looked up to her grave mistake. Jellal grabbed her face and slammed it onto the ground with cracks appearing from underneath

"Ah **Heavenly Body Magic**, how I love you so" Jellal said playfully as the golden light vanished off his body as he stood back up. The guards finally reached them as the picked up Merrill and hauled her unconscious body away

"Well, I must say I didn't think this meeting would become so invigorating" The Co-Chairman Crawford Seam said wiping his brow of sweat with a relieved sigh

"Yes indeed, I must thank you Fernandes for doing this and we hope to see you do more in the future" Doma said pleased with what Jellal did

"So you're just saying that I'm" Jellal said rolling his hands for them to finish the sentence

"Yes, truthfully we were just going to judge you to see if you have the tenacity of being part of the Council. You did that the second you pointed out one of us is betraying us. So now we welcome you to the Magic Council, congratulations" Doma said politely as Jellal blinked

"Really? I honestly thought I had to do something else" Jellal muttered before shrugging as he didn't want this to be difficult. After staying to give the documents to Doma he was told that he would be fully inaugurated in a few days where he would begin to perform his duties of a councilman in an office that was to be given to him

Jellal left the headquarters with Yajima right next to him "I honestly must say I didn't expect that to happen. I guess being a Fairy Tail mage has made it that nothing you do is going to be normal ever again" Yajima said with a chuckle as Jellal let out a small chuckle himself

"Isn't that a fact, I'll meet up with you later okay" Jellal asked as Yajima chuckled as he knew where Jellal was going to go

"Alright, tell Erza I said hello" Yajima said before walking the other direction of Jellal. Jellal walked down the streets of Era before he made it to a coffee shop to see Erza looking down at her cup of mocha that was going cold with a long thought expression on her face

"You okay Erza" Jellal asked as Erza looked up to Jellal and smiled at him

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about something" Erza said reassuringly "How was the exam" Erza asked as Jellal sat down on the other side of the table

"It was. . . Enlightening" Jellal said trying to place the word to describe what just happen

"Oh? What happened" Erza asked as Jellal explained what happened with the Council

". . . Really?" Erza said tilting her head at him as she could barely believe that Jellal discovered something like that. Sure she helped with getting rid of the guild that he described but she didn't think it would lead to this

"Yea and in the end I became a member of the Council" Jellal finished retelling the events that happened to his girlfriend

"Well at least you were accepted that's a good thing" Erza said with a sad smile which Jellal noticed

"Erza what's wrong" Jellal asked seriously as she let out a tired sigh

"It's just that now you're part of the Council it'll be much more difficult for us to be together. Call me selfish but I was. . . Kinda hoping you'd fail so you come back to Fairy Tail" Erza said ashamed of her thoughts as Jellal's gaze soften

"You weren't the only one thinking that" Jellal said softly as Erza looked up surprised

"Really" Erza said softly

"Yes, I was actually planning on coming back if they didn't accept me into the Council" Jellal said rubbing the back of his neck "I really didn't want to give up on becoming part of the Council but a part of me really did want to give up and come back with you" Jellal said reaching over the table to grasp Erza's hands in his "But with all the work I put in I couldn't just give up, so here we are. But even if I can't see as often as I could before I'll find a way to be with you, remember that" Jellal said passionately as Erza gave him a serene smile as they leaned over the table as they shared a short passionate kiss

"I understand, I might have to control myself about wanting to come here to just come up with some random reason to get into your new office but I'll try to see sometimes" Erza said with a little joke as Jellal chuckled at the thought of Erza creating random stories just to get him to spend hours at a time with her in his office

"Come on, I have the entire day with nothing to do. So let's find something to do together" Jellal said standing up as he held a hand out for as she graciously took it as they spent the rest of the day together doing random fun acts. When it was time for Erza to leave at the end of the day he gave her something he was planning on giving on her next birthday but decided to give it to her now. It was a golden locket with the inside showing a picture of them together

Erza gave him a tight hug and kiss before she departed for the train that was about to leave as Jellal stood there waving goodbye before letting out a tired sigh when she left "I guess it's time for me to head to my new home and begin my new work as a Councilman" Jellal said dully as he walked away towards his new home to get some sleep

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Jellal has been inaugurated into the Council as the youngest member in history. Jellal had very little time to himself most of the time as he barely could send a letter to Erza until at the end of the second week.

Jellal let out an audible sigh as he was currently sitting behind his desk with a bunch of paperwork in front of him as he was taking a quick break from signing them all "Maybe it isn't too late to quit and join Fairy Tail" Jellal said dryly to himself. A knock soon came from his door as Jellal turned to it with his brow raised "You may come in" Jellal said as that weird looking frog messenger came in

"I apologize lord Fernandes of the intrusion but there is someone who says he has an appointment with you" The messenger said as Jellal looked at him, her, whatever that thing is, quizzically. If it was Erza the messenger would've said she but the messenger said he so he has no idea who it is

"Oh~, mind describing him if you please" Jellal asked as started to do paperwork again

"He is of a tall bulky build, wears a toga and a turban. The most peculiar thing about him is that he wears a metal jaw on his face" The messenger said as that last part caused Jellal to stop working as the dots began to connect as to who it is

"Send him in" Jellal said seriously

"Of course" the messenger said bowing ever so before leaving the office to get the man. Jellal waited for a few minutes until the door opened to reveal the man the messenger described as he let out a smile

"It's good to see you again, Simon" Jellal said happily as he got up from his seat and approached his old friend

"It's good to see you as well, but I do have ask though" Simon said as they shook each other's hand "What is that thing I was talking to" Simon asked as Jellal had a blank look on his face

"I honestly have no idea" Jellal deadpanned as an uneasy silence filled the room before the two let out a chuckle "Come on and sit down, I'm sure I want to hear how you've been my friend" Jellal said as the two walked back to Jellal's desk as Simon sat in the chair for visitors while Jellal sat right back down in his personal chair

Simon soon explained how he has been during the years in search of his sister. From visiting many towns in a chance to find a small shred of information to tracking down rumors of the girl that ends up as a dead end. He also explains about him training his magic in different ways that if he were to possibly take a test he would be eligible to take the S-Class exam like Jellal.

Jellal has already proven to the Council with his magic that he was S-Class potential but said that he would wait another time before claiming the title himself as he has his duties of the Council to do first.

"So in the end the last lead led me around back to where I started with nothing new to help find out where she is" Simon said tiredly as he sipped the cup of tea that was brought up in the middle of his story

"I'm sorry to hear that my friend, so what are you going to do now" Jellal asked as several years of finding nothing could dampen one's spirit

"I have no idea what to do but continue to wander until I find a hint of information" Simon said as Jellal hummed in agreement as he continued to stack papers onto of the pile of completed work "You have a lot of papers" Simon pointed out as Jellal let out a groan

"I know, makes me wonder if they gave me all these because I'm a newbie" Jellal said dryly as he finished filling out a report

"Do you need some help" Simon asked courteously

"No it's alright, I don't want to trouble you with this" Jellal said waving his hand at his friend as he didn't want him to do his work

"Come now, it'll be faster if you have two sets of hands to deal with" Simon said as Jellal thought about before reluctantly agreeing as he put some of the work that needs an overview to Simon. Oddly enough the work they shared started diminishing as they were getting it done quite quickly as Simon's input in some reports helped Jellal with his decisions as he found it easier to find the appropriate action for each report

After two hours of silent paperwork they were finished as the entire stacks of paper that was on his desk was now on the 'done' pile "I have to admit, I didn't think we finish that fast" Jellal said with a mild chuckle as Simon agreed

"It just shows what someone can do if they have help" Simon said with a smile as Jellal sipped his now cold tea in thought

". . . . How would you like a job here Simon" Jellal asked as Simon was startled with the offer

"I'm sorry what" Simon asked not sure if he hearing correctly what Jellal was asking

"I'm asking if you want to become my assistant. I'm the position of a Councilman's assistant would help you with some things" Jellal said as Simon thought about it

"What things exactly" Simon asked as he wasn't sure what to say

"Well two things, you'll have access to the Council library of Magic to help reign in your abilities some more with the books they have and the second you'll get records of the names of citizens in the kingdom as long as I'm around" Jellal said happily

"Wait, that would mean you had the knowledge to find my sister since you began" Simon pointed out as he was slightly irked that Jellal had that information to begin with

"Simon, do you honestly have any idea how many people are in this kingdom. That would take years on end to find your sister's name which may not be hers because your last name could be the same as some other person. . . What is your last name anyways" Jellal asked in the middle of his rant as he honestly doesn't know his friends last name. Simon stayed quiet when Jellal asked that as Jellal face palmed "You don't know your last name do you" Jellal said more as a statement then a question as he stared at his friend with a blank look

". . . I may not know my family name but I know my sister so shut it" Simon said viciously as Jellal held his hands out in a calming gesture as he never knew Simon could be so aggressive

"Alright, alright let's just calm down" Jellal said as Simon took a deep breath and calmed himself

"Sorry, it's just several years of looking for her and finding nothing is getting to me" Simon explained tiredly

"Then take a break, you deserve it after so long of looking for her. Besides with this position I'm offering you, you'll be able to look during your free time with the records I'll be able to get you" Jellal pointed out as Simon thought about it before letting out a sigh

"Do I get my own desk or what" Simon asked with a smile as he accepted the deal

"I'll be sure to get you a desk. I'll set up the paperwork later, but for now how about we get something to eat" Jellal said getting up from his desk

"Agreed" Simon muttered as he got up and left the office with Jellal as they went to get something to eat to commemorate Simon's new employment with him.

* * *

**X781**

Several months have gone by as Simon proved to be a valued assistant to Jellal as he helped plan, schedule and help out with his paperwork leaving them with time to relax for the rest of the day. He has even found a way to pass letters between Erza and Jellal with ease as well as get letters from her about how he is doing as Jellal's assistant. It was quite pleasant being able to communicate from his old friend, especially with the gifts she usually sends them, usually it's sweets of various kinds that she gotten help making from an Elfman she spoke of in her letters. The kid is willing to keep it a secret of who she sends it to as his little sister explained the situation to him which he agreed it be for the best if less people knew about it the better.

Simon during his free periods would search the Council records if he could find his sister but come up with nothing at the moment. But that didn't deter Simon as he kept on working on finding his sister with Jellal's help

Jellal on the other hand was working peacefully with Simon's help until Yajima came in one day and explained that he was nominated as a Wizard Saint which then caused him to nearly choke to death on a piece of cake that he got from Erza from shock

"I'm sorry but please repeat yourself because, WHAT!?" Jellal shouted in utter confusion as he hit his chest to get his breathing back to normal

"You are being nominated to fill in the space of one of the Ten Saints that is now deceased. It would be wise for you to do this as it would strengthen the reach of your position if you did" Yajima stated as Jellal just sat with a dumbfounded expression before shaking that expression off his face

"What exactly do I have to do" Jellal asked as he never once thought he would become one of the Ten Wizard Saints

"Who knows, you already proved your intellect in both a fight and politics. I'm guessing they're going to gauge your level with your magical abilities" Yajima guessed as the process a Wizard has to go to become a Wizard Saint is random. From either magical prowess or from the fame they have gained while being in a guild that made them famous.

"Well, what do you think Simon" Jellal asked his assistant who was currently sitting behind the mahogany desk that Jellal promised to give him

"I think you should do it, it would give you bigger freedom in doing things as well as take missions away from this place. Which by the way if you do go on a mission please take me with you. I'm may not want violence for my first option but I would rather punch something then continue filing papers for months on end" Simon deadpanned as Jellal sweat dropped

"Well I guess with that interesting analogy I should probably do it" Jellal said as Simon let out a huff as he stamped a piece of paper before putting it on the pile of papers that were finished

"I'll inform the rest of the Council, they'll call you for the initiation later" Yajima explained as he gave Jellal a small nod before leaving the room

"A Wizard Saint, I honestly couldn't believe that if he didn't say it to my face" Jellal said scratching the back of his head

"You're not a Saint just yet, you still need to be accepted in first" Simon pointed out

"True, but what's the worst that I have to do" Jellal said with a smile

* * *

"Oh shit" Jellal muttered as he ducked from an incoming boulder that was thrown by current Wizard Saint member Jura Neekis. Apparently their way of deciding whether or not he should be a Wizard Saint is to fight an actual Wizard Saint

"Come now Fernandes-Dono, I know for a fact you can fight with me evenly so stop holding back!" Jura shouted to Jellal as he cursed under his breath as his **Heavenly magic** surrounded him

"Alright, I guess I should stop messing around" Jellal said with a smile as he activated **Meteor** and shot erratically towards Jura. Jura stood still as he had his fist up while it was encased in rock. Just as Jellal appeared in front of Jura as he was going to attack him, Jellal shot towards the left and then circled around Jura as he had no choice but to block his right side when Jellal appeared on that side.

Jura skid across the ground a few feet before his body stopped moving as he then raised two fingers in the air and brought it down at Jellal. Soon the ground shattered as massive boulders were sent flying at Jellal. Jellal avoided the boulders as he raced around the room trying to get away from the flying boulders until he thought of something

while mid-air Jellal placed both arms on top of each other, while having the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Soon seven seals appeared in the air in form of the dipper constellation as it glowed brightly "**Grand Chariot!**" Jellal shouted as massive waves of magic shot down at the boulders destroying them as the blasts continued towards Jura

Jura saw this coming and used **Talus** that form several pillars that stood up high as it took most of the brunt damage until the last remaining pillar crumbled as Jellal shot through the debris and punched Jura directly in his face, sending the bald man flying

Jellal swiped his hand horizontally in the air as several **Heavenly arrows** fired towards the man as the man responded with his own attack. Jura shot forward a **Rock Iron Fist** that deflected the arrows and continued forward at Jellal.

Jellal dodged the strike as Jura appeared in front of him and grabbed his face before slamming him into the ground. Jura moved back as he used his magic to gather all the debris into a giant boulder as he gestured with two pointed fingers down at Jellal. Jellal quickly got back up as he closed his fist with his pointer and middle finger outstretched as he pulls back the hand and swipes forward as he used **Heavenly Blast** that sent a ball of golden energy at the giant boulder above. The boulder was destroyed in a bright golden explosion

Jellal was panting slightly along with Jura as the two stared each other down "I guess I should really stop holding back" Jellal said as as his body glowed with a faint gold outline as the world seemed to turn dark as swirls of dust formed around Jellal "I suggest you use whatever strongest defensive ability you have because, you may die from this attack" Jellal said coldly as his eyes turned dark as he began to use **Sema**

". . . . . I forfeit" Jura said calmly as Jellal stumbled out of the stance he was making as he let out a breath of relief

"Oh thank god, I really didn't want to use that technique" Jellal said clearly relieved as he let out another breath of relief

"Agreed, how did you manage to know such a ferocious move at such a young age" Jura asked as he didn't need to see the attack to know the pressure that was coming off Jellal would destroy everything in his path

"There are people who I want to protect so in doing so I spent hours on end refining my skills to be able to fight to protect them" Jellal said determinedly as Jura nodded with a smile on his face

"Congratulations on becoming a member of the Wizard Saints" Jura announced happily

"Wait that's it!?" Jellal exclaimed in utter surprise at how simple this was

"Of course, I was assigned to see if you had to skill to join the Wizard Saints" Jura pointed out as Jellal nodded

"I see, truthfully I expected it would be much harder to join than this" Jellal admitted calmly

"Agreed but I am still the weakest member of the Saints so don't think the others would go lightly on you" Jura pointed out as Jellal scrunched up his before nodding as he has a long way to go before he could say he was the best, if he even wants to do that, that is.

"So what now" Jellal asked as he honestly has no idea what to do at the moment

"Now we go and find something for you to wear to identify yourself as a Wizard saint. It could be just a badge or a jacket, whatever you want as long as the symbol of the Saints are on it. I actually carry a badge of the symbol" Jura said pulling out of his robe the Wizard Saint badge

"So I could have it anyway I want" Jellal asked

"Yes, Makarov-dono has actually white jacket with gold ornament shoulder pieces with the badge right on his chest" Jura stated as Jellal never saw the jacket before, probably because Makarov was never one to boast his title. The rest of the trip was quiet until they came to a room where an elderly seamstress, who was hired to make whatever Jellal needed, was waiting patiently for them

"What would you like, Fernandes" The elderly seamstress asked as Jellal thought about it for a moment

"I guess I would like a royal blue jacket with golden highlights" Jellal asked as the seamstress let out hum as she stared at Jellal thinking what would look good before snapping her fingers

"I got it" The seamstress said as her magic filled the air as various colored threads floated up along with needles. In a flurry of thread movement, cloth was being made around Jellal's body with ease as it started forming the shape of a jacket. Soon the clothing came to be as the magic went still as the finished outcome was now on Jellal's body as if he was wearing it all this time

It was a collared long jacket that reached down to his knees. It was royal blue like he wanted as it had gold highlights trailing down from his shoulders down to his arms, as well as along the edges of the bottom hem of the collar, zipper and stripes on both side of his chest going all the way down merging with the bottom highlights of the jacket. He was also given two gloves with it's knuckles gold to match the outfit

"Not bad" Jellal commented happily at the jacket style as the finishing touches were being made as a metal symbol of the Saints was being sown onto the back of his right glove with magic to make it flexible

"And~, there. I'm all finished, what do you think" The seamstress asked with a smile

"It's amazing, thank you" Jellal said respectfully with a small bow as the woman let out a small joyful chortle before bowing herself

"Of course, if there is anything you need just ask" The seamstress said happily as Jellal said goodbye to her along with Jura as they left the seamstress' room

"I guess I should get back to work now" Jellal said with a sigh as much as it was to fight again after so long he now has to get back to work

"I knew I was forgetting to tell you" Jura said putting his fist on top of his open palm

"What?" Jellal asked

"I was supposed to tell you when you became a member of the Ten Wizard Saints that you are allowed the week off as your duties will be filled in by another member of the Council" Jura said as Jellal blinked before looking straight ahead calmly "Odd, I was expecting a whoop or something when a Council member is told they are given a week off with pay" Jura said as Jellal's brow twitched "Nice to know you have a calm-" Jura stopped when he turned back to Jellal to see he wasn't there anymore. Jura looked around to see Jellal running away with a big grin on his face towards his office ". . . Never mind, he was just a bit late in reaction" Jura said with a chuckle while shaking his head at the blue haired man as he made his towards the Chairman's office to tell him he has passed and is now on vacation

* * *

Jellal was currently carrying two cases in his hands as he was getting ready to get on the train that he was currently at "You sure you can't come" Jellal asked Simon who came with him to the train station to say goodbye and goodbye alone

"Nah, this is your vacation not mine. Besides with all the work being passed on another Councilman that means I could go through the records without having to stop and help with work" Simon said waving off the offer with a smile

"Come now, I'm sure Erza would be happy to see you" Jellal said trying to get his friend to come with him

"It's alright, have fun Jellal and I'll see you next week" Simon said trying to reassure his friend that he'll be alright when the train conductor shouted out that the train is about to depart

"Alright, I'll see you later Simon. Try not to work too hard on finding your sister, I'm sure she wants to meet you when you're not tired and looking like your at death's door" Jellal joked as Simon cracked a grin

"See you later Jellal" Simon said waving goodbye as Jellal got on the train

"See you later Simon" Jellal replied waving goodbye as the train started moving from the train station. Jellal walked to his cabin and set his stuff down as he got settled in for the ride. Jellal was going to relax as he now has a week off to see Erza.

When he was in the tower all those years ago he would never believe what is happening right now, him becoming a Councilman, a member of the Ten Wizard Saints and currently in secret, dating the girl he loves "I don't know how but, god if you are there. Thank you" Jellal said as he soon fell fast asleep with a smile on his face as the life he has couldn't be better.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and if you didn't please keep it to yourself. I can't promise you that I'll update this on a occasion but I'll still try to update it once in a while.**

**So if you please leave a comment, review or Pm and I'll see you all later. Have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, how's it going**

**So it's been what, around five months since I updated this story. I apologize greatly for not updating in such a long time but I just have a hard time trying to write this story. Every time I try to write this story my mind just stops flat in the middle of whatever I'm writing and trying to make it start up again takes too long that I give up and work on something else.**

**I won't promise that I'll update this more often (God knows I won't be able to with all the stories I have) But I'll, I'll. . . . . Yeah, I got nothing but to say don't expect this updating any time soon. . . . . Again**

**Well I took enough of your time with this, so before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

**Current Year X781: Three years to main story**

It took Jellal a good while to get to Magnolia as it was now late in the evening with only a few hours of light left. Jellal stepped out of the train with his luggage as he stretched a bit with a yawn. Jellal walked out of the train station as he made his way down the street to where he remembered Fairy Tail was.

As he walked down the streets he let old happy memories sweep past him as being back in Magnolia felt so nostalgic after being gone for several years. As he was walking down the street a portion of it blew up a few feet ahead of him a flurry of fire and ice

Jellal stopped and blinked thinking about what just happened. He then noticed there were two kids throwing spells at each other without reluctance of safety. Jellal sighed as he placed his luggage on the rubble next to him as he walked over to the two kids fighting along with a blue cat flying high above them.

Jellal cracked his knuckles as that got the kids attention as they turned to their fear as they thought it was Erza. Except they saw it wasn't Erza, what they saw was a blue haired man with a tattoo on the side of his face walking up to them

"You know" Jellal began "It's not nice to fight in the middle of the street where innocent people could get hurt" Jellal said coldly as his heavenly magic surrounded him menacingly as Jellal knew who these two are as Erza described the two and told him if he ever saw them fighting for no reason. Hit them

Jellal didn't know what she meant in the letter she sent him about them but now he does. These two won't listen to words of reason, they only listen to their fists

"Hey! Who the heck are you!" The pinkette as Jellal could guess was Natsu shouted at him with a flaming fist

"Uh Natsu, I don't think this is a good idea" The other boy that Jellal remembered during his short time in Fairy Tail that was such a long time ago was Gray who started walking back slightly

"Well Natsu it was nice knowing you" The small blue flying cat said as Jellal remembered in one of the letters saying that they found an egg that a cat hatched out of with wings and had the ability to talk. Now Jellal wasn't say Erza is making something like that up, especially since Erza is always truthful in her letters but he couldn't really believe it until now

"Is that a talking cat?" Jellal pointed out as Natsu ignored him

"Screw you two I'll handle this guy on my o-"

* * *

Makarov the third guild master of Fairy Tail sighed when he heard the destruction that could've only been caused by his children. Children meaning he considers all who joins fairy tail his children as this place was more like a home to everyone than a guild.

"Those two are at it again" Makarov grumbled as he drank from his beer mug

"Those two" Lisanna said with a sigh "Don't they know Erza is about to get back from her mission today" Lisanna said as she knew for a fact that the rest of the guild knows that those two will be handed their ass on a silver platter when Erza learns of what they did

"Honestly you think they learn any better with all the beatings they get from Erza about causing a ruckus" Macao, one of the senior residents of Fairy Tail, said with a shake of his head as a pink object was thrown through their door and into the wall on the other side of the guild

"Erza's back" Cana said while playing with her cards

"I-It's not E-Erza" Natsu coughed out as he fell out of the hole in the wall he was embedded in.

That small fact caused everyone to get up and get in a battle stance as they turned to the door to see the blue haired man holding onto the wrist of an unconscious Gray in one hand and his luggage in the other. He continued to walk inside the guild, dragging Gray as he did as everyone was tense, except for Makarov as he calmly drank his beer as Jellal soon stood in front of Makarov as he leisurely tossed Gray aside

"Hello Makarov, it's good to see you again" Jellal said with a bow as this action surprised many of the members until some senior members started to remember who he was

"Jellal my boy, it's good to see you again as well" Makarov said with a happy chortle as the senior members all felt a click in their heads as they remembered the boy. Several of them came up to the boy and welcomed him back while the new members didn't understand what was happening.

"Now I remember you, you used to be one of Erza's friends. Right?" Cana asked Jellal as she remembered that he was one of the kids that joined the guild with Erza years ago

"Yes I am, it's good to see you again Cana, it's a shame my reintroduction with Gray wasn't the same" Jellal said jerking his thumb towards the unconscious pile that was Gray, who somehow took his pants off

Cana laughed lightly at that "Well he's an idiot, what do you expect" Cana said as Gray groaned

"I heard that" Gray said weakly as he used the table he was next to as a support as he picked himself up off the ground

"Hello Jellal" Lisanna said walking up to him

"Ah, hello Lisanna it's good to see again, you gotten bigger" Jellal said looking down at the white haired girl

"Are you here to see Erza?" Lisanna asked as Jellal smiled at her

"Of course, where is she?" Jellal asked as he didn't see her among the members of the guild

"Okay, who are you, why do you know my sister, and what do you want with that tin can" An older white haired girl said hotly to Jellal as she walked up to him with a hand on her hip and stern look on her face

"Nee-chan" A boy with white hair said trying to placate the older sibling. Jellal recognize these two as Mirajane and Elfman, older siblings of Lisanna

"Well to answer your questions in order. I'm Jellal Fernandes, I met your sister about a few year ago when she went on a mission with you while you went to eat or as she said you did" Jellal stated as this caused Mira's eye to twitch at the fact she left her sister alone with this creep as Jellal continued "And for why I want to see Erza. . . Well that's my business and my business alone" Jellal said with a smile that held ill intention upon the white haired girl if she disrespected his girlfriend in front of him

"It seems a lot has changed since you left us" Makarov said before pointing at the Wizard Saint symbol on his jacket "Congratulations are in order I supposed" Makarov said with a joyous laugh as everyone soon noticed the symbol on his jacket as everyone looked at him in awe as some congratulated him

"Really you're a Wizard Saint! Fight me!" Natsu shouted as he rushed towards Jellal with his fists covered in fire. Jellal let out an amused huff as he simply punched Natsu as the pinkette hung off his fist for a bit before falling to the floor

"He really doesn't give up" Jellal muttered

"Tell me about it" Gray said as he walked over to Jellal "Nice to meet you again Jellal, sorry for not recognizing you before" Gray said as the two shook hands

"It's alright, we were both kids back then. It's only natural you wouldn't remember with how long it's been" Jellal said with a shrug

"What's going on?"

A familiar voice cut through the sound of the guild as they turned to see Erza standing at the broken entrance that reminded Jellal he should pay for that. The group of people that was around Jellal parted to expose him to Erza. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her shocked face transition to one of pure happiness. Jellal on the other hand

"What the hell" Jellal muttered at how much Erza changed in only a year. Erza has gotten much taller, mature looking, and filled out in the right places that Jellal couldn't help but stare at before realizing what he was doing

"It suprised me greatly when she came to the guild one day looking like that and I have to say, the change is pretty great isn't that right Jellal" Makarov said nudging Jellal's side with chortle as Jellal sent him a glare before returning his gaze to Erza

"Hey Erza, good to see y-" Jellal was cut off when Erza tackled him to the ground with a hug. The single action shocked everyone excluding Makarov and Lisanna which the two just smiled wider as if knowing an inside joke about something. Jellal at that moment was blushing hard as he could feel her press against him with those. . Assets she gained during the year. It would've been awkward if it wasn't for the fact Erza's strength also increased during the years he hasn't seen her "E-Erza, your. Choking. Me" Jellal chocked out while patting Erza's back as she realized what she was doing and let go of him with a major blush

"I'm sorry I-I didn't realize" Erza stammered as Jellal steadied his breathing

"It's alright but could you get off me" Jellal said with a slight blush as Erza realized that she was on top of him

"S-Sorry" Erza stammered as she quickly got off him and helped him up

"It's alright" Jellal said with the faint blush still on his cheeks

"W-What are you doing here anyways" Erza coughed into her fist as she tried to calm down before noticing the sly grins of the older members along with Cana and Lisanna while Mira looked at them curiously before looking away with a scoff. Erza requip a sword as she glared at the onlookers menacingly as Jellal laughed slightly forcefully at what Erza was doing.

"Well it seems your quick temper is still as ferocious as I remember" Jellal muttered before flinching when Erza directed her glare towards him "So the reason I'm here is because I got a week off, because of this I decided to come visit Fairy Tail. I only got here today so that means I have at least six days to spend here before I have to return to Era" Jellal said quickly so he wouldn't get the brunt end of Erza's temper

Erza stared at him for a moment before her sword disappeared in a shining light "Alright then" Erza said calmly as Jellal let out a silent sigh of relief "Where are you staying?" Erza asked politely while getting another round of sly grins that caused her not only to requip her sword but a black suit of armor that forced them all to quickly go back to their places they were at before Jellal arrived

Jellal sweat dropped at the scene "I was actually planning on going to the nearest hotel I could find before I found those two fighting in the street" Jellal said jerking his thumb at Gray and Natsu who the latter just regained consciousness as they quickly backed away when Erza turned her hardened gaze towards them

"So it was you two who made that ruckus awhile ago" Erza said darkly as she dragged her sword that scraped against the hardwood floor "What did I say about fighting with each other" Erza said darkly as she towered over the two cowering mages

Jellal let out a huff thinking the two mages already got enough punishment for one day "Erza" Jellal called out to her as she stopped what she was doing to look at him

"Yes?" Erza asked looking back at him as the two under Erza's figure started to back away from her

"I wanted to know if you could come with me to help find a hotel to stay at" Jellal said with a smile as Erza stared at him for a moment before her sword and armor disappeared in a flash

"You two" Erza said sternly at Natsu and Gray who flinched under her gaze "I'm not done disciplining you, understood" Erza said darkly as the two quickly nodded "Good, I'll be back later" Erza said with a huff as she walked away from them as they let out a breath of sweet relief of not being disciplined by Erza "Come on, lets go" Erza said walking past Jellal who waited patiently for her

Jellal chuckled softly as he turned to Makarov "I'll be seeing you later" Jellal said as he picked up his luggage and started walking away when he heard Makarov laugh under his breath

"That is if Erza doesn't keep you to herself that is" Makarov said with a chortle Jellal blushed when Makarov said that and walked a little faster out of the guild

Jellal walked out of the guild still feeling the heat on his cheeks as Erza looked back at him curiously "What's wrong?" Erza asked

"Nothing, nothing at all" Jellal said quickly

Erza stared at him for a moment before shrugging "So there are two hotels in magnolia that probably has room for you. Where do you want to go first?" Erza asked with a smile as Jellal shuffled in his footing

"Well truthfully I, well" Jellal said bashfully with the blush on his face returning as he looked away from Erza

"What?" Erza asked softly

"I. . I wanted to know if it was too much if I could stay with you, you know like we did as kids" Jellal said bashfully as Erza's cheeks turned red as well

". . . . . Well it wouldn't be too much of a hassle" Erza said looking away while covering her mouth to hide her smile at the thought of living together with Jellal

"G-Great" Jellal stuttered as he didn't expect her to agree, the most he would've expected was a flustered 'no' coming from her

"Well, come on" Erza said leading her to the girl's dormitory "You're going to have to be quiet because guys aren't allowed in the dormitory" Erza said as they reached the hill where the dormitory Fairy Hills was located on

"I understand" Jellal said a little too serious as he was incredibly nervous and was wondering if it was too late to actually look for another place to stay the week. Erza walked up to the entrance and opened it as she made sure the coast was clear. Erza signaled him to follow as she entered the dormitory. Jellal took a deep breath as he entered the girls dormitory.

Jellal felt like an intruder, worse, a pervert for sneaking into a girl's dorm. Jellal followed Erza towards her room as she opened the door and walked in. Jellal followed after and closed the door behind him as he soon took in the entire room

"Did your room get bigger since I was last here?" Jellal asked as he didn't remember her room being so big when they were kids

"I rented out the surrounding rooms next to mine so I could make room for my weapons and armor" Erza said leading to another door she opened to reveal a hallway of armor and weapons

"You gotten quite a few more additions since I last seen them" Jellal stated as she gotten at least three times as many suits of armor he seen her own. Some of them he didn't even know she owned

"Well I always see something I want so I work hard to get it. Besides, I love wearing them and feeling the magic of the suits effecting my fighting style" Erza said as she walked up to her Heavenly Armor which looked odd because from what Jellal remembered people saying is that armor was very flaunting with expose flesh when worn but he sees it with multiple improvements and additions that hid that modest amount of flesh away

"Aren't these supposed to be somewhat revealing?" Jellal asked as Erza scratched her cheek with a faint blush on her cheek

"Well, I just don't want people to look at me like that" Erza said surprising Jellal as he never really thought of Erza being modest "Besides, I rather only let you see me like that" Erza told Jellal with a smile before noticing his jaw dropped stare and reddening face. It took Erza a moment before realizing what she just said to him "I mean, I meant I rather let you see me in such seductive armor than others- Wait I mean!" Erza exclaimed quickly as Jellal's thoughts went into Erza wearing such scandalous clothing caused him to have a massive nosebleed "Are you okay!" Erza exclaimed when she saw the blood

"I'm fine, let's just move on" Jellal said quickly as he walked out of the armory as the nosebleed finally stopped

"Take off your jacket" Erza said suddenly as Jellal jumped up when she said that "I'm going to have to clean it before it gets stained" Erza continued as Jellal relaxed a bit as she was just mentioning the fact there was blood on his jacket

"Alright, here" Jellal said taking off his jacket and handing it over to Erza. Erza took the jacket before noticing a symbol on it

"When did this happen?!" Erza exclaimed in both shock and awe at the Wizard Saint symbol

"I just got it today, that was the main reason why I was given a week off" Jellal said scratching the back of his head

Erza smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek "I'm proud of you" Erza said with a smile. Jellal stood stone face before moving towards

"Erza" Jellal breathed out as Erza looked at him curiously before feeling his lips on hers. Erza froze at the sudden action before melting into the sensation as she kissed back with equal amount of vigor. After a good moment the two broke the kiss breathing heavily as they did

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that in the guild when I saw you" Erza breathed out as Jellal rested his forehead against hers

"Same, god I haven't seen you in over a year and you gotten so beautiful" Jellal said looking into her eyes

"And you gotten quite handsome since then as well" Erza said with a light giggle that sent his heart aflame in hearing her melodious voice after so long

"I'm sorry for not coming to see you sooner but I had so much work, even with Simon's help" Jellal apologized as Erza shook her head

"It's alright, I know you're busy and I can't just take time out of your busy schedule just when I feel selfish for just wanting to go up to you and having you hold me in your arms" Erza said softly as Jellal did as she said with a smile

"Sometimes I think I made a mistake joining the Council" Jellal said softly as Erza pulled back her head with a serious look

"Don't say that" Erza said sternly "Look at what you done because of it. You're now one of the most influential people in Fiore and now considered one of the best Mages as well. You wouldn't have done that if you stayed" Erza said with a soft smile

"Yeah but, it's not really worth it if I'm not with you" Jellal said with a sad smile

"But you are with me Jellal, just. . Not that often" Erza said as her smile faltered for a second

"That's why I'm going to spend this entire week focusing just on you" Jellal said with a smile as Erza leaned in for another kiss as Jellal gladly accepted it

* * *

Jellal woke up in the middle of the night not feeling tired. He looked to his side to see Erza curled up against with one arm wrapped around his waist and a cute smile on her face.

Jellal at first didn't want to bother Erza by taking her bed so Erza made a compromise. The compromise was they were to share the bed and it was a good compromise in his opinion.

Jellal smiled softly as he gently push a strand of hair away from Erza's face. Jellal leaned down and kissed her forehead as Erza's smile grew bigger as she held onto him tighter before opening her eyes slowly

"Is something wrong?" Erza asked softly with a yawn

"No, just thinking" Jellal said as he caressed her arm

"Want to talk about it" Erza asked while moving her head to a better position to look at him

"Should we tell them, about us I mean" Jellal said as he meant telling Fairy Tail about their relationship

"I don't know, I know they won't say anything but that doesn't mean one of them won't blab in the future" Erza said with a slight frown

"Natsu" Jellal guessed

"Natsu" Erza confirmed with a tired huff "He knows well but I can't just help but feel that he may say it out loud in some random town and then the gossip would spread and, oh god I don't want to think about it" Erza said with a groan before sighing

"I know you want people to know about us but it'll put to much pressure on my position if they find out I'm with you and helping out your guild. I'm a councilman, I'm supposed to be fair and neutral with the guilds. Not put all my effort on one woman and her guild because I care about them" Jellal said sadly as Erza frowned before tightening her grip on him

"Hey, look at me" Erza said as Jellal looked at her smiling face "We'll deal with this one step at a time. Sure we may not tell them now but maybe in the future. It won't be hard, just have to be assertive in saying they can't say anything about us" Erza said with a smirk as Jellal chuckled a bit

"I guess so, but for now let's just enjoy what we have now" Jellal said softly as Erza murmured in agreement "Hey" Jellal said after a moment

"Hm?" Erza murmured

"I love you" Jellal said softly as Erza smiled brightly at him

"I love you too" Erza said lovingly as she kissed him "Come on, let's go back to sleep" Erza said as the two pulled away and snuggled closer and fell asleep as their worries are for another as for now they have each other and that's all that matters

* * *

**Ugh, I'm done with this chapter, if you enjoyed it, thanks for reading, if you didn't like I don't care because honestly this thing was killing me and I'm just glad that I'm done with this chapter.**

**So if you could please leave a comment, review, PM I'll see you all later. Now if you excuse me, I have three other stories that are calling to me to continue. . . .God dammit *sigh* have a great day and I'll see you all again someday, bye**


End file.
